Enredados Parte II
by Yuzuky
Summary: Konoha High esta en el pasado, ahora la Universidad, las fiestas, el alcohol...son lo que invaden la vida de los ex alumnos.. enredos, corazones rotos, re-encuentros, despedidas, nuevos amigos...los chicos y chicas de Konoha deberán de sobrevivir al mundo real, ya la high school no es el problema..Enredados segunda Parte. naruhina sasusaku saiino shikatema nejiten gaamatsu y mas..
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Masashi Kishimoto por crear a tan maravillosos personajes y a tan maravilloso mundo de ninjas ya que sin el esta historia no existiría. No son mis personajes pero forman parte de mi vida, los conozco desde hace varios años, y me han seguido a lo largo de mis mudanzas así que….Masashi! muchas gracias por crear a Naruto!.

Bien esta es mi segunda Temporada de Enredados en New York! Si son nuevos les aconsejo que la lean ya que esta completa así cuando empiecen a leer esta estén al tanto de las situaciones que han vivido!

En esta segunda temporada, los personajes están mas que enredados….aun falta para las vacaciones pero todos se preparan para relajarse después de su primer semestre en la universidad….en donde estarán enredados en esta ocasión?...pronto será revelado!...

Capitulo 1.

Enredados, recuento y Flashbacks…..

_La noche había llegado a Konoha, las estrellas brillaban en su gran esplendor. La chica estaba recostada en el brazo de su novio, ambos respiraban al mismo tiempo, relajados en la orilla de la playa. El cabello rosa de la chica estaba alrededor del brazo de Sasuke. Se lo había dejado crecer una vez mas. Había pasado varios meses desde que llegaron de New York, y ahora estaban pasando la ultima noche juntos. "ultima noche….…"pensó la peli rosa sintiendo nuevamente las lagrimas correr por su rosto. El día siguiente comenzaría la universidad, "medicina" pensó. Había quedado en la facultad de Medicina, en la mejor Universidad de Konoha, pero ese no era el gran problema, Sasuke había recibido una beca en negocios para estudiar afuera, lejos de Konoha. La chica y el habían discutido los últimos meses entre si seguir o no, entre ir o no, pero al final ambos acordaron que lo mejor era que fuera a estudiar, "es una oportunidad única…"pensó sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón, el chico la vio preocupado, se acurruco frente al rostro de la peli rosa, limpiándole las lagrimas. Sasuke se iría al día siguiente para Estados Unidos. _

_-Sa….Sakura…..-dijo el Uchiha suspirando, mirándola fijamente._

_-lo siento…..estoy bien….en serio…..-dijo la chica limpiándose el rostro. _

_-solo dime y me quedare…en serio…..-dijo el chico también sintiendo un vacío en su corazón._

_-no…tienes que ir….es importante…..no importa….estaremos juntos en vacaciones….días feriados….-dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente._

_-ok….-accedió sin convicción el chico. –quiero que sepas que te amo Sakura….jamás podre fijarme en nadie mas aparte de ti…_

_-ni yo Sasuke…te amo….-dijo acercándose a los finos labios del pelinegro._

_Sasuke se acerco a la chica besándola , uniendo sus cuerpos, ya que seria la ultima ves que se verían hasta las vacaciones de verano, entr meses sin verse mutuamente, pasarían la noche juntos, los padres de Sakura no habían querido pararla, sabían lo que sentía hacia el chico desde hace tiempo, y lo que podía sentir en aquellos momentos al saber que se iría de Konoha. _

La chica se paro repentinamente, acelerada por aquel sueño, el mismo desde hace meses atrás, la noche que había pasado junto a Sasuke, "cuanto lo extraño..." pensó la chica entristeciéndose. Habían pasado alrededor de 2 meses desde que el chico se había ido, ya Sakura había comenzado su carrera, y estaba ocupada casi todo el tiempo, pero aun así llamaba a Sasuke casi todos los días. Se fue al baño y paso unos varios minutos arreglándose, ese era su único día libre en varios meses por lo que se reuniría con sus amigas quienes llevaban casi desde la boda de Tenten, muchos meses atrás, sin verse. Al terminar bajo a desayunar, abajo se encontró con su hermano Naruto, recostado en el mueble, sin camisa y solo con sus boxer, comiendo un ramen recalentado. "dios…."pensó la chica dándose la vuelta con asco y enojo. El chico rio pero siguió inmerso en su película, también era el día libre de su ocupado hermano, que había logrado entrar por milagro a estudiar leyes, "ni se de donde saco esa idea…"pensó la chica mientras tomaba sus llaves para salir luego pensó en la cantidad de tiempo que Naruto pasaba en la casa sin salir y es su universidad ocupado con trabajos, "un momento…"pensó algo preocupada.

-Naruto…..desde cuando no ves a Hinata?- pregunto sin voltear a verlo a causa de sus fachas.

-bueno…..eh estado ocupado este mes con los exámenes…estudiando…..pero hemos hablado por teléfono…y nos hemos visto en la universidad a veces…ya sabes estudiamos en la misma universidad…porque?-pregunto tranquilo.

-por nada….pero no han salido en una cita ni nada?-pregunto confundida.

-no….su padre….anda mas estricto que nunca….no eh podido estar a solas con ella desde…hace tiempo…-dijo el chico sintiendo añoranza por la chica.-por que? la veras hoy?-pregunto parándose rápidamente, soltando el ramen ya vacío.

-si….no te dijo? Dios que falta de comunicación la de ustedes … si…..saldremos…. las mujeres….ya sabes estamos pendientes de Tenten últimamente….falta poco para….ya sabes…que tenga el bebe…

-que? Tan rápido?

-dios han pasado ya 3 meses, casi entrando a los 4….su barriga esta grande a pesar de eso…solo faltan 5 meses mas…donde has estado desde que regresamos de New York?

-ah….solo 4 meses!? Me asustaste Sakura…..eso quiere decir que estamos en….Octubre….así que en abril no? Genial…..4 meses…..-dijo Naruto pensativo, "casi cuatro meses sin estar íntimamente con Hinata?" pensó el chico preocupado. Salió corriendo a su habitación diciéndole a Sakura que esperara por el, la chica suspiro sin ganas de pelear.

El chico se baño a la velocidad de la luz, se arreglo y bajo a los pocos minutos y salió junto a Sakura a reunirse con Hinata y las demás. Llegaron a los pocos minutos a una cafetería un tanto pequeña, decorada con su fuera una cabaña en el medio del invierno, pronto llegaba Diciembre por lo que empezaba a entrar ya el frio y ya se estaban vendiendo los especiales de Navidad, Pepermit Moka y Caramel Late. Lograron ubicar rápidamente donde estaban Ino, Tenten, Hinata y a su lado Hanabi. La peli azul se sorprendió demasiado al ver al rubio sonriendo hacia ella con la clásica sonrisa que siempre le ponía y con sus ojos azules fijos en los de ella, "Naruto!" pensó sorprendida corriendo hacia el chico sorprendido. Lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente olvidándose momentáneamente donde se encontraba, captando la mirada de muchos chismosos y dejando a Naruto atontado por varios minutos, todas sus amigas rieron y le silbaron a ambos. Luego sonrojada se separo de Naruto acomodándose su cabello luego se sentó donde antes estaba, sonrojada sin ver a nadie en especifico.

-cuanto tiempo que no se ven?-pregunto Hanabi un tanto asqueada por la expresión de amor.

-semanas….-dijo la chica sonriendo.-te extrañe Naruto….-dijo mirándolo.

-si…..-dijo el chico sonriendo asustado a causa de la muestra de afecto de la chica. –semanas…e estado muy ocupado….odio la universidad….pensé que será mas relajada que el colegio….-dijo quejándose.

-dios pero que esperabas….-dijo Ino riéndose.-yo en cambio estoy feliz en la mía…..en verdad la amo….-dijo suspirando.

-estas en la misma universidad donde Sai trabaja no?-dijo Sakura sonriendo con picardía. –con razón amas tanto la universidad…..-dijo riendo.

-si….-dijo sonrojándose-pero casi ni lo veo….se la pasa con puras mocosas….. enamoradas de el …JA si supieran lo mucho que me costo que sintiera lo suficiente como para que fuera una persona normal…..-dijo riéndose sola.-obvio que las chicas lo buscan a el...digo tiene casi nuestra edad….solo dos años mayor que yo….es el profesor mas joven…..

-oh….claro…..-dijo Tenten riendo tristemente.-al menos están estudiando….yo aun no eh podido empezar…-dijo sintiendo las lagrimas en los ojos.

-hay no otra ves!-dijo Hanabi un tanto cansada.-dios has llorado como mil veces hoy….calma!.-dijo abrazándola. Había crecido mucho esos últimos meses y no solo en apariencia sino también en personalidad. Era mucho mas madura y ruda que antes. –Hinata pliss trata de calmarla puedes?.

-claro….vamos Tenten…..-dijo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para calmarla. –como te va a ti Sakura?

-pues…bien a pesar de todo el arduo trabajo que tengo…..demasiado estudio pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ello….-dijo recordando que ya no necesitaba apartar tiempo para salir con Sasuke, solo lo llamaba cuando quisiera.

-claro…-dijo Hinata suspirando con tristeza.-y cuando se van a ver?

-pues pronto supongo….ya sabes….creo que en diciembre…-dijo la chica tranquilamente.-a ti como te va Hinata?

-a mi? Bien…..excelente en realidad! Amo la universidad y todos mis compañeros…-dijo sonriendo.

-compañeros? –dijo el rubio mirándola.

-si….compañeros…..-dijo la chica tranquilamente sin entender.

-ah…ok…-dijo un tanto celoso sin entrar en mas detalles con su novia.

-Naruto se refiere a que si tus compañeros son hombres Hinata?-dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver la cara furiosa del rubio al ser delatado.

-Sakura!.-dijo el chico enojado.

-ah! No todos….-dijo la peliazul riendo sonrojada.-bueno solo mi mejor amigo…..-dijo tranquilamente.

-tu…tu ….mejor….amigo?-dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso.-tienes un mejor amigo y no lo sabia?

-bueno nunca me preguntaste…y tranquilo es solo un amigo….yo solo tengo ojos para ti amor!.-dijo la chica abrazando a Naruto.

-eso espero…-dijo un tanto enojado aun.

-hay….no te pongas celoso….-dijo la chica.-en serio? Me crees capas de enamorarme de alguien mas?

-pues ya lo estoy….tendrás que pagar por lo que hiciste…-dijo el chico sonriendo perversamente.

-lo….lo que quieras….-dijo un tanto nerviosa viendo fijamente al rubio.

-DIOS! Vallan a un Hotel! O lo que sea pero no se queden aquí! Que cursi dios….me dan asco en serio! Maduren de una vez!.-dijo Hanabi asqueada.

-que anti-romántica eres Hanabi!-dijo Ino viéndolos sonriendo.-son tan lindos!.

-bueno de verdad que si son cursis….-dijo Tenten viéndolos fijamente.- eso no dura mucho créeme…-dijo Tenten suspirando mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a Neji.

-te entiendo…-dijo Sakura suspirando con tristeza mientras pensaba en Sasuke.

-ya déjennos seguimos aquí saben?-dijo Naruto quejándose.

Hinata a diferencia de Naruto, se había quedado recordando el momento en que conoció por primera ves a su mejor amigo. Fue durante su primera semana de clases en la Universidad y le tocaba una de sus ultimas clases del día cansada y ya sin ganas de seguir estudiando aquella carrera.

_Flashback…_

_La chica corría por los largos pasillos de la universidad, se había detenido a tomar un café y se le había hecho tarde para ir a la ultima clase del día por lo que tuvo que correr con mas fuerza, y sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien que salía de uno de los salones que estaban a un lado. Callo encima del chico, le fue fácil identificar que era un chico por su cuerpo, se sonrojo al pensar en aquello y levanto la mirada hacia él, era rubio como Naruto aunque su cabello era un tanto mas naranja, y sus ojos marrones la miraban fijamente, también algo sonrojado, podía sentir la pierna de la chica entre su entrepierna, los libros estaban desperdigados por todo el suelo y los estudiantes que pasaban por hay los veían con intriga. _

_-lo….lo siento…-dijo Hinata sonriendo.-fue mi culpa…es que voy tarde a clase…-dijo levantándose de encima del chico, se coloco de rodillas frente a el mientras el chico también se sentaba y la observaba mejor, "wow….es linda….se parece mucho a…"sacudió la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente y luego se sonrojo, vio a los ojos a la chica quien lo miraban confundido._

_-no te preocupes….yo también iba sin ver…..también tengo otra clase ahora…ingles…-dijo sonriendo._

_-oh que casualidad! Yo también!.-dijo demasiado emocionada. "Hinata…calma…"se dijo e instantáneamente se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano al chico.-me llamo Hinata Hyuga…_

_-mucho gusto!-dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a la chica.- me llamo Yahiko, aunque mis amigos me llaman también Pain._

_-Pain? Dolor en ingles? Y eso porque?-pregunto mas para ella que para el, teniendo un deja vu al pensar en aquel sobrenombre, aunque el chico la escucho._

_-cuando seamos mas amigos te contare mi historia…por ahora deberíamos correr a la clase….no crees?-dijo sonriendo casi de la misma forma que Naruto, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas. Detallo su rostro por primera ves, sorprendiéndose un poco, casi asustándose en cierta forma. El chico llevaba pircings casi en todo su rostro, uno en su nariz, en su oreja llevaba tantos que no le dio tiempo de contarlos todos, uno en su cejas y otro en su boca, el cual a Hinata le pareció el mas sexy, "dioss deja de pensar esas cosas Hinata!" se dijo la chica sonrojada. _

_Cualquier persona común o normal, hubiera huido de aquel chico, por su apariencia de roquero o maleante, pero Hinata solo sonrió y tomo la mano que le ofrecía Yahiko, y ambos salieron corriendo por los pasillos hacia el salón, en el cual el profesor ya había comenzado la clase pero no les paro mucho cuando entraron, y todos notaron que venían tomados de la mano. Ambos no se dieron cuenta hasta que se fueron a sentar, "dios….esto será muy interesante….muchas gracias!"pensó Pain en su mente, "será el comienzo de una problemática amistad…."pensó Hinata la cual se había sentido tan a gusta con el chico que casi lo confunde con Naruto, dado que a pesar de su apariencia su personalidad se asemejaba mucho a la de Naruto. _

_Fin del Flashback…._

-Hola chicos! Como están?-saludo Neji atareado con el cabello recogido en una pequeña cola, que ahora le llegaba por los hombros, y un maletín en la mano. Se acerco a Tenten dándole un fugaz beso en la boca.

-Neji! Viniste!-dijo la chica con el rostro iluminado.

-si tuve un tiempo para venir a almorzar….-dijo sentándose al lado de Tenten. –Naruto….llevaba tiempo sin verte….-dijo viendo al chico al lado de su prima.

-si…bueno….eh estado ocupado…-dijo el chico nervioso.

"si claro…."pensó Sakura pensando en como lo había encontrado esa mañana. –por cierto Ino….donde esta Sai? Trabajando?

-no…en realidad esta pintando…..se la pasa horas en el taller….-dijo viendo la hora de su celular.

-Hola chicos!.-saludo Kiba quien acababa de entrar también junto a Chouji.

-Kiba! Ya me parecía raro que no hubieras llegado! Seguro Chouji te obligo a que te pararas a comer algo por el camino…a que no?-dijo Ino saludando al castaño con un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Sakura y a las demás chicas un tanto sorprendidas. Antes aquellos dos se la pasaban peleando durante las clases dado al choque de personalidades, ambos querían siempre ser el centro de atención.

-si algo por el estilo….siento mucho el retraso….-dijo viendo a Chouji de reojo .

-lo siento! A diferencia de ustedes yo no soy anoréxico….si necesito comida…-dijo el chico sentándose algo celoso ante la relación que tenían Ino y Kiba, aunque ya había superado a Ino, aun se sentía un tanto incomodo ante la relación que ella y el castaño tenían en esos momentos. Ino se sentó junto al castaño, percibiendo las miradas de sorpresas de las chicas, "dios….se que tendré que explicarles esta noche a todas…."pensó la chica algo sonrojada. La verdad es que ambos se habían hecho amigos casi al instante al llegar de New York…

_Flashback…_

_La chica caminaba por la calle hacia su casa, ya casi había oscurecido por completo y venia de recoger su vestido para la boda de Tenten. "Sai….cuanto te extraño…"pensaba la chica, "aun falta tanto….."pensó tristemente cuando se tropezó con algo que causo que se fuera de boca contra el suelo. quedo hay por varios minutos oyendo una vos familiar disculpándose una y otra ves. "IMBECIL!"pensaba la chica enojada cuando se paro y vio la cara Kiba claramente asustado "justo antes de la boda!? En serio!"pensó, pero al ver el rostro deprimido del chico se calmo un poco._

_-lo siento Ino…-dijo sentándose en el las escaleras de la casa que había detrás de el.-es que se me quedaron las llaves de la casa y aun no llega nadie…_

_-oh…..dios…..bueno…..pero ten mas cuidado! Casi me destrozo mi hermoso rostro…..-dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.-dime….es solo eso lo que te pasa? Te noto algo deprimido….._

_-eh? Bueno….-dijo el castaño poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.-mi novia desapareció justo cuando llegamos a Konoha…solo me envió un mensaje diciéndome que se tenia que ir y que lo sentía…..y ya…..-dijo el chico sin poder ver a Ino._

_-ESA BITCH! Como se atreve a hacerte eso? Que se cree que es?-dijo la rubia parándose por el enojo._

_-tanto te molesta?-dijo el chico sorprendido.-creí que me odiabas…-dijo riendo un poco._

_-formas parte de nuestro grupo! Claro que me molesta que te hallan echo eso!.-dijo la chica sentándose otra ves a su lado.-y no te odio…._

_-bueno…gracias….-dijo sonriendo._

_-te quedaras hay solo esperando toda la noche?-dijo la chica sintiendo el frio de la noche. _

_-supongo…-dijo el chico bostezando.-porque? Me estas ofreciendo tu cama?-dijo el chico sonriendo pervertidamente._

_-NOoo–dijo la chica riendo.-solo te puedo ofrecer un sofá…..-dijo sonriendo._

_-bueno eso no esta mal…-dijo sonriendo también.-gracias Ino….no pensé que fueras tan amable…._

_-que insinúas?-dijo levantando una ceja._

_-noo nada…-dijo el chico levantándose._

_-bien…entonces vamos…-dijo caminando primero. _

_-oki doki…-dijo el castaño levantándose.-oh…tendré que darle comida doble a akamaru mañana…._

_-oh cierto que tienes un perro…donde esta últimamente? Nunca te veo con el…_

_-esta mas que todo en la casa….y siempre lo saco en realidad….._

_-oh…_

_-mañana si quieres me acompañas a caminar en la mañana…..vives cerca de aquí no?-pregunto el castaño sonriendo._

_-si vivo cerca! Esta bien!..-dijo la chica animándose un poco. _

_Hacia unos minutos atrás estaba apunto de echarse a llorar cuando llegara a la cama, pero el castaño a pesar de su depresión, había conseguido hacer sonreír a la chica otra vez. "no están malo como pensé…."dijo la rubia sonriendo. "En realidad es amable…."pensó sorprendido Kiba mientras seguía a la chica, la cual había conseguido hacerlo sonreír, cuando minutos atrás estaba a punto de cortarse las venas. Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la casa de Ino y al día siguiente Kiba regreso a su casa. _

_Fin del Flashback._

-así que al final nuestra pequeña reunión se vio invadida por chicos….-dijo Sakura viendo a su alrededor, algo enojada.

-lo siento!...-dijo Tenten y Ino algo arrepentidas al haber invitado a Kiba y a Neji. Hinata no había invitado a Naruto, este se había coleado con Sakura, así que técnicamente era culpa de la peli rosa.

-era privada la reunión?-dijo Kiba sorprendido.

-algo así…..igual nos veremos hoy en la noche también así que…..-dijo Ino sin importancia.

-pensábamos que invitarías también a alguien Sakura….lo siento..-dijo Tenten ya casi con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-no…tranquila….-dijo Sakura quitándole importancia.-invite a Itachi pero esta ocupado en este momento y pues…-dijo sin tener a nadie mas en su lista de contactos. Esto le hizo recordar a Sasuke por lo que puso cara depresiva al instante.

-pues yo no invite a nadie…-dijo Hinata sonriendo.-aunque me alegro que llegaras Naruto…-dijo sonriendo.

-si igual no hacia nada en la casa…..

-pues yo tengo que irme pronto así que pediré algo de comer….-dijo Neji levantándose. –quieres algo Tenten?

-no gracias…..estoy bien….

-aun faltan mas o menos como 8 meses para nuestras primeras vacaciones! Deberíamos hacer algo no creen?-dijo Chouji captando la atención de todos.

-si! Tienes razón! Deberíamos irnos a Roma o Paris…..o a Hawai!-dijo Ino dejando flotar su imaginación.

-me refería a ir a la playa o algo así….no a ir tan lejos…-dijo Chouji algo asustado.

-bueno pero es posible! Podemos hacerlo!-dijo la chica emocionada.

-yo….no puedo ir….-dijo Sakura sin mirar a nadie.

-como que no puedes? Tienes clase a caso?-dijo la rubia interrogándola.

-no….es que….-"oh tendré que decirles…"pensó la chica suspirando.-tengo planes con Sasuke…iremos juntos de viaje…

-a donde?-pregunto intrigada.

-Ino! Déjala…..-dijo Hinata suspirando cansinamente.-no la interrogues….

-pero quiero saber!-dijo la chica viendo otra ves a Sakura.

-dios….te digo luego…..aquí no…..-dijo viendo al resto de sus compañeros quienes la veían con intriga, todos voltearon instantáneamente algo avergonzados.

-bueno...bueno…..-dijo la chica dolida.-pero podrán pasarla juntos en diciembre….y pasarla juntos nosotros en vacaciones…..no crees?

-bueno….hablare con Sasuke a ver si le parece…..-dijo la peli rosa sin mas remedio.

-pero nosotros no tenemos planes! A donde vamos a?-pregunto Naruto algo emocionado al respecto.

-pues….no se…tendremos que ver….-dijo Ino ya marcándolo en su agenda.-listo les envío un correo de las posibilidades, precio, hotel, y todo….-dijo la chica mirando a todos quienes la veían sorprendidos.-Que?

-deberías estar estudiando para ser secretaria o agente de viajes Ino…-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-si es verdad….-coincidió Hinata.

-pues no! Amo mi carrera….solo digamos que soy algo organizada….-dijo la chica.

-pues solo en cuanto a planes de resto no eres para nada organizada….o y quizás con la ropa también….-dijo Kiba riendo, Ino se sonrojo de pronto abriendo los ojso sorprendida ante el comentario del castaño, percibió las miradas de sus amigas mas fijas en ellas aun.

-y como es que tu sabes eso?-pregunto una fría voz detrás de el.

-S…Sai!.-saludo Ino demasiado nerviosa como para poder esconderlo. Se fijo de que los fríos y penetrantes ojos negros de Sai pasaban de Ino a Kiba, quien se quedo paralizado.

-no…..pues….yo….eh…..-dijo Kiba mirando a Ino buscando en ella ayuda.

-Ino? Tienes algo que decir…me?-dijo Sai posando sus ojos negro azabache en la rubia.

-no es que….Kiba paso por mi casa solo 1 ves….que no tenia como entrar a su casa y le ofrecí la mía…solo eso….-dijo sonriendo con miedo.

-oh….eso espero…..-dijo por fin acercándose a Ino, dándole un apasionado beso frente a todos, luego miro de reojo a Kiba con su odiosa sonrisa y luego se sentó.-de que hablaban?

-nos vamos de viaje!-dijo Naruto emocionado.-aunque aun no sabemos a donde…...para estas vacaciones…

-oh…genial…..-dijo sin mucha emoción.

-el grupo se a reducido…no creen?...-dijo Sakura un tanto deprimida.- Shikamaru…. Rock lee…..incluso Shino….y….Sasuke…..

-Shino aun esta aquí!.-dijo Kiba sin comprender.-bueno nunca con nosotros desde que esta con mi hermana….pero siempre lo veo…

-porque sale con tu hermana! Yo por mi parte nunca lo veo…-dijo Hinata algo triste.

-si….supongo….-dijo Kiba.

-y Rock Lee se quedo en New York también…-dijo Neji quien había regresado con su comida.

-si….nos hemos reducido un poco…..-dijo Tenten, vio como Neji guardaba su comida recién comprada en su maletín y luego se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-bueno yo ya me tengo que retirar…-dijo Neji poniéndose de pie.-comeré esto de camino al trabajo…..me tomara tiempo llegar, últimamente las calles están demasiado abarrotadas…

-que? Tan rápido?por que no comes aquí?-dijo Tenten al chico quien se detuvo a verla.

-lo siento….Mi Tío no me da mucho tiempo…..-dijo y salió.

-que vas a hacer ahora Hinata?-pregunto el rubio jugando con un mechón de cabello de la chica, causando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-he pues….yo…nada!-dijo viendo al rubio fijamente.

-como que nada? No nos íbamos a reunir?-dijo Tenten algo confundida.

-oh cierto….-dijo la chica recordándolo.

-pues….-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.-lo siento pero será mía por este día! Así que Sakura no vengas pronto a la casa!-dijo cargando a Hinata en sus brazos y saliendo del restaurante dejando no solo a todas las chicas sorprendidas sino a todos los del local.

-Na…..Na….naruto….que…..que haces?-dijo la chica tartamudeando nerviosamente.

-calma….-dijo bajándola aunque aun la tenia de la mano y no la soltó.-solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo….-dijo cuando salieron del local.

-pues si lo vuelves a hacer me causaras un paro cardiaco!-dijo la chica relajándose un poco. –pero…..aun iremos…a tu casa?-pregunto la chica en un susurro que casi ni el chico la escucho.

-quieres ir a mi casa? Así que si eres un tanto…..-dijo el chico buscando la palabra correcta mientras sonreía complacido.

-no lo digas! Tu eres el que lo sugirió…yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo….-dijo la chica sonrojándose al tope.

-pues si quieres….-le dijo el rubio en el oído a la chica.-vamos entonces….-dijo caminando mas rápido.

La chica quedo muda pero aunque nerviosa como estaba lo siguió sin miramientos pues Naruto en definitiva era la única persona que podía ayudarla ah hacer cosas de las cuales se sentía avergonzada pero con el o por el las hacia sin preocupación. El rubio por otra parte llevaba tiempo sin estar así con su novia y no podía desperdiciar este día que le habían ofrecido "muchas gracias!"dijo en su mente sin saber muy bien a quien.

-dios esto no es justo…-dijo Ino mientras veía a Sai salir del restaurante.-quisiera que el me secuestrara en sus brazos justo como lo hizo Naruto….-dijo suspirando.

-eso es demasiado cursi en realidad…-dijo Hanabi riendo.

-porque crees que es cursi? –pregunto Kiba quien se sentó a su lado.

-pues…..eh…-"dios como es posible que aun me guste…..ya pasaron varios meses y e cambiado…"dijo la chica en su mente y si que había cambiado, se había estirado en esos pocos meses que habían pasado. –es cursi…..porque…son demasiado empalagosos y románticos, demasiado ingenuos en el amor…..

-hablas como si tuvieras demasiada experiencia… eres una niña apenas…-dijo el castaño riendo con ganas.-aun ni te has enamorado….

-y tu si?-dijo la chica un tanto a la defensiva.

-pues….no lo se….quien sabe….-dijo pensando en su ex que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.-pero quizás si tengas razón…..son demasiado ingenuos en el amor….

-pues a mi me parece romántico….-dijo Ino suspirando otra vez.

-dios….esto es depresivo…-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie justo cuando su celular sonó.-halo?...oh Itachi! Como estas?...aja….si estoy…-la chica sintió las miradas de intriga de sus compañeras por lo que decidió salir a hablar por teléfono.-si estoy libre ahora porque? …..Oh claro por su puesto…..aquí en Konoha Coffee-dijo la chica trancando el teléfono sorprendida. Volvió a dentro a sentarse aun con las miradas de sus amigas puestas en ella. –que!?

-Itachi…..-fue lo único que dijo Ino.

-si Itachi….el hermano mayor de Sasuke…..-dijo tranquilamente.

-no creo que….-dijo Ino.

-no….no lo digas….jamás engañaría a Sasuke….aparte menos con su hermano por dios!quien crees que soy!-dijo la chica un tanto enojada.-aparte no creo que Itachi me halla llamado para nada parecido…el a estado pendiente de mi como su hermana pequeña…..-dijo sonriendo recordando todo lo sucedido en New York.-aparte el ya se olvido de mi…-dijo tranquilamente.

-ustedes definitivamente son demasiado naive…-dijo Hanabi tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie.-yo me iré….tengo cosas que hacer…

-pero no te puedes ir sola!-dijo Tenten sosteniendo el brazo de la chica.

-Tenten calma…..afuera esta mi limo así que no te preocupes…

-oh…pues…..tu limo….ok…..adiós…..-dijo Tenten sorprendida ante la madures de la chica. Hannabi sonrió despidiéndose de todos lanzándoles un beso, mirando especialmente a Kiba.

-como que naive!? Que se cree esa niña!-dijo Sakura enojada.

-naive?-preguntaron Ino y Kiba al mismo tiempo y ambos rieron.

-si naive…..significa inocente, ingenua, esa clase de cosas….-dijo Sakura explicándolo tranquilamente.

-oh bueno en cierta forma todas lo son….-dijo Tenten tranquilamente.-Hinata…..Ino….y tu…..y quizás yo lo era antes de ir a New York…..-dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-no soy naive…-dijo Ino enojada.

-si…si lo eres…..en realidad crees que…el amigo de Hinata quiere solo eso? Amistad? Eso la hace naive…..es demasiado ingenua…y tu Ino…pues…-dijo mirando de reojo a Kiba.-no tienes mucho remedio…y tu Sakura…no creo que Itachi quiera solo buscarte y tratarte bien porque te vea como una hermana….todo lo contrario….esta tomando su oportunidad para estar contigo otra ves, esta vez porque Sasuke no esta presente.…-dijo suspirando y tomando aire.-y yo pues….fui demasiado naive cuando estuve aquella ves con Neji creyendo que seria especial…no digo que no lo halla sido pero…..quisiera que hubiera sido diferente…..no quería tener a mi bebe sin antes graduarme de la Universidad y tener una carrera…ahora Neji tampoco pudo hacer mucho…técnicamente lo obligue a tomar el trabajo junto a su Tío….-dijo sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tenten…..vamos no llores todo estará bien…..-dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado consolándola.

-si vamos anímate…-dijo Ino a su lado igual. "otra ves a llorar….."pensó suspirando.

Los amplios campos verdes de la universidad estaban repletos de gente, cada uno con un grupo numeroso de amigos, el en cambio sentado al pie de un árbol, esperaba solo a que fuera ya la hora de su próxima clase. "odio las horas libres entre clases…."pensó amargado el pelinegro. "aun faltan 20 minutos demonios….."pensó furioso mientras agarraba su celular y se proponía marcar al numero que ya conocía perfectamente cuando sintió unas cuantas hojas caer sobre el, miro hacia arriba y antes de ver que era lo que causaba que las hojas cayeran sintió un peso caer sobre el. Lo único que vio fue el peso de una persona caer sobre su celular y sobre su mano, y se vio atrapado por una maraña de pelo demasiado largo. "que dem…."pensó el chico tratando de quitarse a la persona de encima.

-Ups…..sorry! i didn't meant to….oh….-dijo la chica en un ingles algo inentendible. Al verlo se quedo un tanto abobada.

-excuse me?-dijo Sasuke sin entender el ingles de la chica.-disculpa?-pregunto después.

-oh al fin alguien que habla español aquí!-dijo la chica levantándose, liberando la mano del chico.-oh eres Sasuke Uchiha! Estamos en la misma clase de Historia!-dijo emocionada.

-a si?-pregunto sin interés observando a su rasgado celular, la chica que tenia ante el era algo bronceada, de cabello rubio y largo y ojos azules afilados, le recordó un poco a Naruto a pesar de que era una chica. –mira lo que has causado! Demonios….

-oh lo siento!.-dijo avergonzada disculpándose.-cuanto lo siento…..

-ya que…-dijo quitándole importancia al ver la cara de tragedia y de desesperación de la chica.

-me llamo Naomi! Mucho gusto!-dijo la chica ofreciéndole una mano a modo de saludo.

-si me da igual…-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-por que siempre andas solo? A donde vas? Oh cierto la clase de Historia es en unos minutos…..te acompaño? Puedo?-dijo realizando mas de 3 preguntas a la misma ves.

-dios… no me queda de otra….vamos al mismo sitio no?-dijo estresándose, "porque siempre tengo que tener a alguien como Naruto a mi lado molestándome? De seguro fue enviada por el…"pensó Sasuke mientras seguía su camino.

-pues yo siempre ando sola también pero es mas porque no me comprenden con mi ingles…..sabes? es que es malísimo y aun no me acostumbro…mi madre me dejo aquí en New York porque dice que tengo mala conducta….y a ti? También te dejo tu mama aquí? wow…llevaba tiempo sin hablar…se nota?

-no.-fue la única respuesta del chico, ignorando a la chica.

-no dices muchas palabras no? eres tímido no?.-dijo sonriendo, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada un tanto dura para la chica quien se quedo helada un poco.-pues….yo hablo demasiado así que nos entenderemos bien!-dijo sonriendo de igual forma.

"no…..que no me valla a perseguir…"pensó tratando de pararla al instante pero luego la miro a los ojos, "oh ya que….necesito hablar con personas oh me volveré ermitaño o algo así" pensó el chico siguiendo el camino a clases. –ok…-dijo sin emoción. La chica no paro de hablar ni siquiera durante las siguientes clases en las que resulto estar en todas. Al final se despidió sonriendo y se fue por su propio camino. "al fin…."pensó el Uchiha escuchando el silencio de las calles vacías de new York, hasta que sonó su celular interrumpiéndolo.

-Si?-pregunto algo enojado al ver quien era.-Itachi…pensé que era Sakura….no me interesa hablar contigo así que adiós…-dijo el chico sin interés.

-hey!-dijo Itachi por el teléfono.-aquí aun es temprano por eso me tome la molestia de llamarte…..y así me pagas…..-dijo dolido.

-que quieres?-pregunto Sasuke.

-te oigo enojado? Paso algo?-pregunto seriamente.

-no solo acabo de hacer una amiga….creo que es la copia de Naruto…..quizás sean hermanos perdidos…-dijo desahogándose un poco.

-oh….ya entendí….muy habladora para ti?-dijo riendo.

-Itachi que es lo que querías?-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-puedo invitar a Sakura a salir? Nada serio es que la veo muy sola últimamente….te necesita hermanito…..

-salir? Tu? Con ella?-pregunto palabra por palabra sintiendo que su pesadilla se podía volver realidad otra vez.-No! Eso es…..peligroso y muy malo en todos los sentidos….estas…demente!?-pregunto elevando la voz.

-sabes….antes en New York quizás entendería tu enojo…pero en estos momentos deberías de ser mas comprensivo…..los he visto a los dos hermano….se lo feliz que tu la haces a ella….no quiero arruinar tu felicidad….pero no quiero que se desmorone sin ti….esta tan concentrada en sus estudios que terminara como una maquina sin sentimientos….algo así como ….cual es su nombre…..Ah!.. Sai!.-dijo seriamente.

-supongo que tienes razón….solo a salir y no tan tarde y luego la llevas a su casa y te vas! No te atrevas a tocarla ni un centímetro mas de lo debido o te juro que viajo a Konoha de inmediato!.-dijo furioso y luego tranco el teléfono, marco el numero que iba a marcar antes de recibir la llamada de Itachi y espero.

-Sasuke!.-dijo la vos de Sakura.-estaba esperando tu llamada….pensé que te habías olvidado ya de mi…..claro como estas en New York…lo comprendo no te preocupes…en serio…

-Sakura…Itachi me interrumpió….lo siento…..-dijo tranquilamente.

-oh ya Itachi claro…..no es que te este presionando para que me llames en serio…..no tienes que hacerlo todos los días….de seguro estas cansado….-dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-no te preocupes….me siento bien al llamarte…y tenia que decirte que ya tengo lo del viaje planeado…..en vacaciones a las Vegas para dos personas….nadie se ah enterado aun verdad?

-no nadie sabe que nos vamos!-dijo sonriendo.-no saben que vamos a las vegas….pero…..quisiera pedirte….si podemos pasar el viaje a las vegas en diciembre…..

-en diciembre? Porque? Oh…para ir de vacaciones….

-si….con los demás….si no quieres tu me dices y no importa….

-esta bien…podemos ir a las vegas este diciembre…mientras sea mas pronto y no mas tarde perfecto!

-perfecto!

-entonces en diciembre a las vegas…no le digas a nadie a donde vamos! Ok?

-si por supuesto!.-dijo la chica feliz.

Ambos caminaban cerca el uno del otro, se podía sentir la tensión de ambos al caminar. La peliazul volteo a su lado para encontrarse con los azules ojos del chico quien sonrió, "vamos relájate Hinata…."se dijo la chica en su mente quien a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Naruto, aun se sentía nerviosa cuando caminaba junto al chico, el recorrido por las vacías calles de Konoha fue corto y silencioso, ambos se miraban de ves en cuando sonreían y luego volvían a voltear a otro lado. La pequeña pero acogedora casa de Sakura y Naruto tenia un amplio jardín, caminaron hasta la entrada, nervioso Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa al llegar, ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá donde aun seguía el embace vacío de ramen de la mañana. El chico lo recogió y fue a la cocina, respiro profundamente, "Naruto calma…" pensó el chico notando la clara tención en el ambiente. Volvió a reunirse con la chica en el sofá, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada y luego voltearon a otro lado.

-Na….Naruto…yo….-empezó la chica.

-no….no digas nada….no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras…-dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos nuevamente.

-esta bien…..ese es el punto….-dijo la chica sonriéndole- llevamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos y te extraño….digo…..nos vemos y todo lo demás…pero no hemos tenido tiempo de estar solos….-dijo al chica acercándose a Naruto lentamente.- sin nadie mas….-dijo tomando el rostro del chico con sus manos.

-Hi…Hinata….lo dices en serio? Ves….-dijo sonriendo complacido.-sabía que no eras tan inocente como creía….

-si…bueno…yo…quizás me diste demasiada confianza….y…-dijo sonrojada.-quizás me siento demasiado cómoda estando contigo….-dijo acercando su rostro al de él.

-si quizás….-dijo el chico sin pensárselo dos veces, la tomo de la cintura, acercándola a el mientras ambos se unían en un beso apasionado, entrando ambos en trance. Naruto se recostó encima de la chica mientras la seguía besando, subiéndole lentamente la camisa. La chica por otra parte enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio del chico, podía sentir las manos del chico en su piel, en comparación con su blanca piel, las manos de chico eran mas cálidas y calientes que su fría piel. Estaba claramente nerviosa temblaba levemente, pero no podía detenerse, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir el contacto del chico en su piel. Repentinamente hubo un sonido, una puerta abriéndose y luego sintió como el chico se separaba de ella rápidamente mientras le lanzaba unos de los cojines del sofá a la chica.

-se puede saber que es esto?-pregunto una ruda voz desde la entrada.-Naruto?

-Ji…Jiraiya…-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente.-pues…eh….yo….

-ho…hola….señor Uzumaki…..-dijo Hinata por debajo del cojín totalmente sonrojada.

-y? Se puede explicar? Pensé que había sido claro contigo Naruto….no debes de tener…..ni hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras vivas en mi casa….o al menos no en el sofá….y….ni siquiera has traído a la chica a cenar con la familia…..-dijo claramente enojado, luego respiro profundamente.- Hola señorita Hinata…

-siento mucho esto en serio…..-dijo claramente avergonzada.

-bueno ya…puedes irte para que se pueda arreglar….-dijo el chico totalmente enojado.-aparte pensé que no regresarías hasta la noche.

-lo siento por arruinarte los planes….creo que el señor Hiashi me lo agradecerá….-dijo riendo mientras salía de la sala hacia su habitación.

-tranquila no le dirá a tu padre….-dijo soltando el cojín.

-si claro….-dijo sentándose aun con el cojín agarrado entre sus manos.

-no me vas a pedir que voltee o si?-dijo al verla paralizada.

-ja….no….claro…que no…-dijo la chica claramente sonrojada y nerviosa, tomo su camisa y con dificultad se la coloco sin soltar el cojín que la tapaba.

-no tienes remedio en serio….-dijo el chico riendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- siento mucho que nos interrumpieran…..-dijo claramente enojado aun.

-no…no te preocupes….ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos en otra ocasión.

La chica colgó después de terminar de hablar con Sasuke, miro a su lado eh Itachi la veía fijamente, "oh…dios se me olvidaba que Itachi estaba aquí…."pensó avergonzada, sonrió a modo de disculpa pero al parecer el chico no le dio mucha importancia, la tomo de la mano mientras caminaba hacia la costa de Konoha. La chica podía sentir pequeñas punzadas de culpabilidad al sentir su mano entre la de Itachi, "podría hacerse pasar por Sasuke, ambos son tan…idénticos…."pensó la chica, pero se paro repentinamente causando que el chico tropezara con sus pies y callera llevándose a la chica el. "estúpida….estúpida….estúpida…."pensó la chica sonrojada.

-lo siento Itachi…no quería…-dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.-es que….lo siento….-dijo apartándose rápidamente.

-no….no te preocupes…-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba para ver a la chica frente a el, "pero que demonios haces Itachi!? Que no la habías superado ya?" pensó avergonzado de el mismo al hacer lo que hacia en ese momento.

-estas bien?-pregunto la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

-si…no te preocupes….-respondió el chico ya de pie.-Sakura yo….lo siento….no estoy tratando nada malo….es solo que te veo tan deprimida por lo de mi hermano estando en New York que….

-si….y gracias…-dijo la chica sonriéndole.-pero quizás esto no sea correcto…digo… después de todo….tu…-dijo la chica sin saber como decirlo.-tu solías….pues…..ya sabes….

-me gustabas…si lo se…desde que te conocí esa ves en la farmacia….-dijo el chico causando que Sakura abriera los ojos como platos.

-en serio? Pero…si estaba tan…..normal…-dijo la chica sin recordar que llevaba puesto ese día.

-lo se…el punto es….-dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.-que eres la única que logro hacer sonreír a mi hermano otra ves después de…tanto tiempo….así que…no seré yo quien le quite la felicidad a el…aunque el no lo entienda….

-oh…enserio?...nunca me lo dijo…..pero…supongo que te creo…..en verdad eres un excelente hermano Itachi….-dijo la chica sonriéndole.-ahora si podemos seguir….

-si supongo que si….-dijo el chico ya mas relajado.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la costa, amplia y llenas de otras parejas y grupos de amigos, al final se podía ver un pequeño restaurante donde la gente podía detenerse a comer y a descansar. Itachi no podía dejar de sentir a alguien detrás de el, podía sentir la mirada penetrante, aunque al voltear no veía a nadie conocido, "seguramente es porque me siento culpable por estar aquí con Sakura….seguramente es Sasuke..." pensó el chico nervioso nuevamente. No le había mentido a Sakura, pero una parte de el aun podía sentir algo hacia ella, muy pequeña parte, pero aun así una parte de el le seguía gustando Sakura. "viste Sakurita?...te dije que no le gustaba…Ino esta tan equivocada…"pensó la chica relajándose.

Las chicas estaban todas en la casa de Ino, Hinata se le había unido a ultimo momento sin especificar a donde había ido con el rubio. Sakura miraba fijamente su teléfono, riendo de ves en cuando. Tenten, Hinata e Ino la veían confundidas sin saber con cual de los Uchihas hablaba, la chica percibió la mirada de ambas y las miro sonriendo.

-intrigadas? –pregunto riendo.-es Sasuke….tranquilas….

-en serio no te lo estas tomando demasiado a la ligera?-pregunto Ino un tanto enojada.

-Ino no te entrometas!-dijo la peli rosa enojada.- la única persona que me interesa es Sasuke y no como tu…yo no necesito que este a mi lado para estar con el…..se que jamás me engañara y yo a el tampoco…..no me interesa mas nadie apare de Sasuke y mis estudios….

-pues solo me preocupo por ti…..-dijo la chica dolida.-y yo no necesitaba que Sai estuviera aquí solo para estar segura de que no me engañaba…antes no me preocupaba por eso…..-dijo la chica casi llorando.-solo me preocupaba por Matsuri…..claro que ahora me preocupo por el hecho de que Sai…es….demasiado amable con todas las chicas…y se la pasa rodeado de ellas…claro son estudiantes pero….yo también soy una no?-dijo preocupada.

-Ino….. a que te refieres?-pregunto Hinata sin entender.

-pues verán…no les he explicado bien…saben que Sai es profesor en la universidad donde yo estudio….y pues….el es tan solo dos años mayor así que es perseguido por todas las de la Uni….

-pero el casi no tiene sentimientos…o bueno no los sabe expresar…o no?-dijo Sakura.

-pues…cuando llego de New York estuve teniendo clases con el…se que suena estúpido pero le estuve dando clases de sentimientos…..

_Flashback…_

_-Sai en serio! Presta atención! –decía la rubia ya enojada._

_-lo siento tu lo haces ver demasiado fácil! No lo es…las chicas son tan…..complicadas…..-dijo el chico soltando el libro.-me es imposible grabar todo esto en mi cerebro….ser amable y Cortez…pero no demasiado…no demostrarle mis sentimientos pero hay unas a las que si…..no decirles malos sobrenombres, no ser tan directos pero serlo al mismo tiempo…..no entiendo nada en serio…._

_-solo deja que te explique mejor….hay veces que debes de ser tu mismo otras en las que a veces es mejor no serlo….-dijo tranquilamente.-y en el tema de las chicas pues puedes ignorarlo ya que me tienes a mi nada mas….no necesitas comprender a las otras..-dijo seriamente._

_-ah…claro…-"Ino puede ser muy…..posesiva a veces…"pensó el chico con un tanto de miedo..-entonces que sigue?_

_Fin del flashback…._

-ok pero como sabes que es tan amable con las chicas? Si le dijiste que no pensara en ese tema con ese tono dudo que lo halla hecho….-dijo Sakura riendo.

-pues espera y te lo cuento…no me apures…-dijo Ino calmándola.-lo vi la otra ves saliendo de clases con un grupo de chicas….

_Flashback….._

_-hay vamos profesor ayúdenos! Necesitamos aprender mas a dibujar y usted en definitiva es el mejor…-decía una de las mas jóvenes del grupo, de cabello rulado naranja. Ino los veía fijamente desde atrás, escondiéndose entre las personas que pasaban por su alrededor, Sai llevaba sus clásica ropa de trabajo, con su maletín negro donde llevaba sus clases planificadas y a su alrededor estaban sus alumnas las cuales lo acosaban sin dejarle escapatoria. _

_-es que no creo que este permitido…..-dijo Sai tratando de alejarse un poco del grupo, sin mucho exito._

_-claro que si….puede venir a mi casa y nos das clases particulares….-dijo otra mas del grupo._

_-pues quizás si tenga tiempo..-dijo sonriendo ingenuamente. _

_-ves!? Lo sabia el si es el mejor profesor…y el mas guapo también.-dijo de nuevo la del pelo rulado._

_-en serio? Gracias chicas….pero me tengo que ir a otra clases…..adiós!-dijo despidiéndose sonriendo. _

_Fin del flashback. _

-en serio? Y por eso crees ya que el es un mujeriego?.-dijo Sakura casi abofeteando a la chica.

-pero es que…..el jamás seria capas de decir eso pero lo dijo….me preocupa eso es todo….

-si yo fuera el estaría mas preocupado por ti…..-dijo Hinata tranquilamente.-vi la forma en que tratabas a Kiba…..no es normal…..-dijo recibiendo todas las miradas.

-eso es verdad….-dijo Tenten.-el solo pudo generar un sentimiento hacia ti Ino….tu en cambio sueles enamorarte demasiado rápido de los hombres….solo necesitas una sonrisa, un intercambio de miradas…..y listo…quedas flechada….

-claro que no! Amo a Sai únicamente…y Kiba es solo un amigo…jamás saldría con el…-dijo pensándoselo por unos minutos.

-pues nunca sabes que es lo que el destino te tiene preparado Ino….-dijo Sakura seriamente.

-ninguna lo sabe…..-dijo Tenten levantándose.

-estas bien?-pregunto Hinata rápidamente.-te sientes bien?

-si…son solo patadas del bebe…..-dijo la chica tranquilizando a Hinata-pareces mi novio o algo así…relájate….-dijo riendo.

-pues mi primo me lo encomendó así que te tratare como el te trata…-dijo seriamente poniéndose de pie.

-gracias!.-dijo dándole un beso cerca de los labios dejándola paralizada, Tenten rio y luego fue al baño.

-vamos chica! Siéntate…-dijo Ino riendo también.-no se va a escapar ni nada…

-ok….-dijo la chica aun medio en shock.

-y que fuiste a hacer con mi hermanito?-pregunto Sakura intrigada.

-pues…nada….no les importa.

-mas te vale hallas usado protección chica! No querrás un bebe antes de tiempo…-dijo Tenten saliendo del baño mientras señalaba a su barriga.-pero tu no te preocupes querido…que yo te amo y te estoy esperando ok?-dijo con cariño a su bebe.

-dios pero por que tengo que haberlo hecho solo por salir con el?-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-pues si no lo hiciste….deberías antes de….oh llamada….-dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación.- si Mama?

-es verdad Hinata…..aprovecha el tiempo que tienes con tu novio…no sabes si después terminaras como Sakura….o como Kiba…..

-supongo….-dijo la chica.

-y tu Ino deberías de calmarte un poco…..Sai no puede engañarte…..no aun al menos…-dijo Tenten sentándose.

-oh gracias eso me calma!.-dijo sarcásticamente. Sakura regreso y se sentó.-Saku?estas bien? Te veo pálida…..paso algo?

-pues….tan solo que….me acabo de enterar de que mi padre biológico esta aquí en Konoha…..

-pa….padre biológico?-dijeron todas a la ves.

-si….junto a mi….mi….madre biológica también…ambos….están en Konoha…

-no estarán aquí para buscarte no? Porque ya es demasiado tarde no lo creen?-dijo Ino un tanto enojada.

-no….están aquí por otra razón…mi padre….esta en el Hospital…..casi…..muriendo…vinieron a pedirle ayuda a mi…a Tsunade…necesita mi ayuda…..

Bueno este fue el primer cap de la primera temporada! Espero lo hallan disfrutado! Estuve tomándome varias semanas de descanso y ahora es que termine de escribirlo! Estoy emocionada ya por realizar todos mis enredos….. esta ves donde será?...aun no lo menciono así que esperen!

Next cap…

Sakura en el Hospital?...

Sasuke sufre un ataque emocional?

Naruto conoce a Pain?

Celos?

Esto y mas…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Masashi Kishimoto por crear a tan maravillosos personajes y a tan maravilloso mundo de ninjas ya que sin el esta historia no existiría. No son mis personajes pero forman parte de mi vida, los conozco desde hace varios años, y me han seguido a lo largo de mis mudanzas así que….Masashi! muchas gracias por crear a Naruto!.

Capitulo 2.

Familia.

-como que esta en el Hospital? Que tiene? –pregunto Ino confundida.-necesitas ir ya!? Te acompañamos!.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-calma Ino….y si necesito ir ya pero tranquila Tsunade envió a Itachi a buscarme….al parecer es el único con carro…..

-pero que tiene tu padre? El señor….-dijo Hinata.

-Haruno…..no se…no me quiso decir por teléfono…-dijo Sakura.

-pues….que piensas hacer?-pregunto Ino

-a que te refieres? –pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-pues….vas a ir? Digo…..ese señor fue el que te dejo en adopción….ambos…digo….deben tener una razón…pero porque vienen después de tanto tiempo solo a buscarte? Para que los salves? Después de abandonarte?.-pregunto Ino un tanto indignada.

-pues lo se! Ya eso lo se! Pero…..no se que hacer….tendré que ir y así podre verlos…así quizás se me ocurra algo.

-entonces….iras…..-dijo Ino aun medio confundida.

-si…..-dijo recogiendo sus cosas y luego se fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la mente de las que pensar, pero lo primordial era ir a ver a Tsunade. "lo mejor será ir a verla…."pensó la chica respirando hondo.

Siempre le había intrigado saber quienes eran sus padres, es normal dado que a pesar de tener rasgos de la personalidad de Tsunade, siempre le había dado curiosidad saber como eran. "aunque nunca pensé que seria así…"pensó la chica nerviosa. Le siguió dando vueltas al asunto hasta que llego Itachi a recogerla. El chico la esperaba en su camioneta negra, le abrió la puerta desde adentro y espero a que la chica entrara. Al ver el rostro confundido de la chica decidió no preguntarle nada acerca de su estado dado que en cierta forma era demasiado obvio para el, "no esta bien…se acaba de enterar de que sus padres biológicos están aquí, y de que de paso esta casi muriéndose…"se dijo Itachi en su mente, la miro de reojo y se fijo de que la chica lo veía, le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, incomodos dejaron de mirarse, siguiendo con la vista fija en la carretera vacía. "que se supone que diga?" pensó algo nervioso dado que no tenia ninguna experiencia al respecto. Su madre había muerto demasiado joven al igual que su padre, por lo que el había tenido que cargar con su hermano menor y aprender lo antes posible manejar la empresa que su padre le había heredado. Había salido con muchas chicas a lo largo de su juventud pero nunca se había preocupado por los sentimientos de estas, y la mayoría de las veces terminaba hiriéndolas, y nunca había tenido esa clase de problemas con su hermano menor dado que aparentemente era mas fuerte en ese sentido.

-estoy bien Itachi…no tienes porque preocuparte….solo necesito llegar con mi madre….Tsunade…-aclaro al final la chica.

-como supiste? Digo…no es que este preocupado es solo que…..es algo duro de sobrellevar….tus padres están aquí…

-no…las personas que me dieron al vida quizás…pero no mis padres….mis padres son Tsunade y Jiraiya…ellos me criaron y me soportaron toda mi adolescencia….-dijo seriamente.

-bueno aun te siguen soportando en tu adolescencia…aun eres una adolescente…..-dijo riendo odiosamente.

-no soy una adolescente! Estoy en la Universidad…ya soy lo suficientemente madura…..-dijo algo dolida.

-bien ….bien…..-dijo a modo de disculpa.-es verdad….se me olvida lo grande que estas….y tan solo hace meses atrás que eras una adolescente…ahora en cambio eres toda una mujer….-dijo el chico mirándola de reojo.

-bueno tampoco es que sea una mujer…pero si soy mas madura…..-dijo un tanto nerviosa.-tampoco me digas vieja…..pero…que se supone que debo hacer?-pregunto mas para ella que para el, pensando en cual seria su reacción al ver a sus padres biológicos, los que la había dejado en adopción.-me dejaron….y ahora buscan mi ayuda? Como se supone que debo de tratarles?-pregunto con desesperación a Itachi.

-no se…eso es algo que solo tu vas a saber hacer una ves los veas…pero te digo algo pequeña…..no dejes que decida nadie por ti…..es tu vida y tienes todos tus derechos a escoger lo que quieras, quizás no sea lo mejor o lo mas sabio pero es tu decisión….y no pueden hacer nada mas al respecto…-dijo acariciándole la mejilla inconscientemente. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia aparto la mano rápidamente dejando a Sakura un tanto en shock. "Itachi pero que dem…estas pensando!?"se reprendió el mismo. "oh oh….."pensó la ojiverde oyendo las palabras de su amiga en la cabeza "eres demasiado naive…"."inner: no te pongas a pensar de mas Sakurita…es simplemente….amabilidad….." se dijo ella misma tratando de calmarse, "aparte ya el aclaro todo contigo…"pensó respirando profundamente.

-gracias por el consejo Itachi….-dijo Sakura amablemente a pesar de sus nervios internos.

-no has hablado con Sasuke?-pregunto cambiando el tema.

-si…hable con el hoy…-dijo la chica sintiendo que llevaba ya días sin hablar con el chico.

-que bien…..me alegro de que ya halla hecho amigos…-dijo inconscientemente.

-amigos? No me dijo nada de que había hecho amigos….-dijo un tanto sorprendida.-digo me alegro no pero….es raro que no los menciono…

-en realidad es solo una…uno…digo…pero no es de mucha importancia…en realidad no le cae muy bien…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, "creo que acabo de meter la pata…."pensó el chico, "Sasuke me va a matar por teléfono…"pensó secándose el sudor que empezaba a rodar por su frente.

-amiga? Ah es una amiga? Ya veo por que no me dijo nada….-la chica saco su celular y marco un numero rápidamente sin que le diera tiempo a Itachi de interponerse entre Sakura y su celular. –Sasuke? Si lo siento por llamarte a estas horas…oh allá es temprano? Oh estas en clases?

-si Sakura…por que la llamada? Paso algo? Estas bien? Te escucho raro….dime….-dijo Sasuke desesperadamente por el celular.

-yo…..no….no es nada…..-dijo la chica avergonzada, "en que demonios piensas?"pensó la chica casi abofeteándose a ella misma "es Sasuke…jamás se atrevería a engañarte".

-si te sucede algo!…que es…?-dijo el chico sintiendo como la voz de la chica se iba quebrando poco a poco

-son….mis padres….mis padres biológicos…

Tsunade, una mujer de estatura promedio, cabello rubio tirando a mostaza, buen cuerpo a pesar de su edad, se masajeaba su ojos adormecidos una y otra vez, mirando al largo pasillo blanco del hospital que tanto conocía. "se tarda demasiado…"pensó aunque sabia perfectamente que era normal, dado que solo había pasado 5 minutos desde que había llamado a Sakura. Volvió a mirar a la ventanilla de la puerta, viendo a los padres de la chica, ahora se veían mas demacrados, desaliñados, y mas viejos comparados con al primera ves que los había conocido. Aun estaba soltera y ellos habían llegado a ella.

_Flashback…_

_-señora Tsunade?...-llamo su joven asistente._

_-Shisune…que te eh dicho? Llámame solo Tsunade…si me vas a agregar señora mejor solo di mi nombre…-dijo bromeando._

_-oh…bueno….Tsunade….-dijo nerviosamente la chica.-la busca una pareja…..los dejo pasar?_

_-que desean?-pregunto sin interés._

_-dicen que es importante…_

_-bien entonces déjalos pasar…..-dijo Tsunade viendo a la puerta. _

_La joven pareja que entro eran demasiado jóvenes comparados con ella, aunque Tsunade supuso que solo se conservaban bien. Iban bien vestidos, ropas de marca, el padre llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, de color algo rosado, y su mujer llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño hacia atrás. Escucho su historia y sin poder negarse, Tsunade comenzó una nueva etapa de su vida, habían llegado con la recomendación de un conocido de ella, y sin previo aviso la habían dejado a cargo de su futura hija que aun no había nacido. "que clase de padres deja a su hija apunto de nacer en manos de una desconocida!?"pensó Tsunade algo enojada con los padres, pero sabia que ella era la persona indicada para aquella chiquilla, Jefa del departamento de Medicina General del Hospital de Konoha, apunto de ser nominada Jefa principal de todo el Hospital, era cierto que aun no estaba casada pero "tengo pretendientes…"pensó riendo. Aquellos padres no podían mantener a la pequeña, había llegado en un momento muy malo para ellos, y a pesar de que un bebe es el mejor regalo que la vida puede traerle a unos padres primerizos, ellos simplemente no estaban listos. _

_-no se preocupen…..estará en las mejores manos….-le aseguro Tsunade tomando la mano de la madre. _

_-gracias…-dijo la madre entre sollozos, demostrándole a Tsunade que si tenia sentimientos y que aquello era probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer. _

_Fin del flashback…_

La oscura casa iluminada tan solo por una pequeña lámpara se hacia ver pequeña y aterradora. Los pasos del chico se podían escuchar una y otra ves, y a pesar de la poca luz, Jiraiya podía notarlo. Se masajeo la frente por el estrés tratando de calmarse el mismo, "respira….sabias que esto pasarías e igual decidiste decirle…"se dijo a el mismo suspirando. Alzo la vista al notar que los pasos del rubio se detenían pero al verlo el chico reanudo su recorrido otra vez.

-NARUTO! Ya siéntate por dios…no iras a ningún lado…..así que cálmate….-le grito Jiraiya al rubio que caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa.

-pero! Es mi hermana! Necesito estar con ella!.-dijo sentándose amargado en el asiento.

-no te necesita….-dijo tranquilamente.-son sus padres…necesita tiempo para asimilarlo sola….-dijo notando tristeza marcada en los ojos del rubio.

-pues…no entiendo…..se me hace difícil comprender un sentimiento como ese…..oh siquiera imaginármelo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos, vio la cara de tristeza de Jiraiya y luego se mordio el labio inferior arrepentido.- lo siento….tu eres como mi padre pero…simplemente….no se….

-Naruto….-dijo suspirando.-tu…..digo…..tus….

-no….no quiero saber de ellos…tu y Tsunade…y Sakura…son mi familia…..no necesito saber mas…-dijo sin creérselo el mismo.-no niego que siento algo de celos al ver que Sakura tiene la posibilidad de verlos otra ves…aunque claro no en las mejores condiciones….

-es que….veras…-trato de decir Jiraiya tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-no…digo es difícil encontrar a los míos lo se…después de todo me dieron en adopción y es probable que mi madre me halla dado a luz estando muy joven y mi padre simplemente era un adolescente rebelde que se dio a la fuga o algo así….lo entiendo….

-no creo que sea así…en realidad….-dijo Jiraiya tratando de hablar.-Naruto…..

-no en serio no te preocupes por mi estoy bien!...-dijo el chico interrumpiéndolo otra ves.

-Dios! Escucha ya jovencito!-le grito un tanto amargado.

-ok….ok….lo siento…..-dijo el rubio callándose de inmediato, un poco asustado vio fijamente a Jiraiya.

-conocí a tus padres….tu papa era un joven muy tranquilo comparado contigo, aunque era igual a ti físicamente….-callo por unos instantes, Naruto había captado claramente la palabra "era" en la oración. –y tu madre si que tenia tu misma personalidad…..fueron algo así como mis hijos….

-DIOS! Que edad tienes?-pensó bromeando, tratando de calmar su mente, que no dejaba de escuchar las palabras "era" una y otra ves.

-escucha!...esto es lo que tanto querías oír….. estaba esperando a que fueras lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlo….lastima que tenga que ser ahora…digo…aun sigues siendo inmaduro pero que se le hace…-callo otra ves tomando aire y valor. –a los días después de que naciste…..-dijo sin dejar que Naruto lo interrumpiera.- ellos salieron a cenar, en familia….tu también estabas con ellos….

-no….no sigas….-dijo el rubio ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

-tuvieron un accidente…..fue culpa de otro…..y pues….fue grave claro…..siempre es así….Kushina logro cubrirte…..con su propio cuerpo…..pero quedo muy herida, al igual que tu padre Minato…quien también sufrió casi todo el impacto…no lograron salvarse de camino al hospital…..-Jiraiya callo, secándose las lagrimas, reviviendo por completo aquel día, luego se sentó al lado de Naruto, quien aun seguía con la cabeza entre sus brazos, no dijeron nada mas, solo estuvieron así hasta que se canso y se fue a la cama, sin esperar por su esposa. Naruto en cambio no se movió de donde estaba. Toda su vida había pensado que sus padres no lo habían querido, o que estos no se habían preocupado por el lo suficiente, y en cambio, había sido todo lo contrario.

La peliazul se movía inquieta en la cama sin saber que hacer, "porque no puedo dormir?" pensó la chica dándose una vuelta mas a la derecha que la dejo en el piso, "ouch!"pensó parándose" me rindo…."dijo tomando su celular y saliendo a la sala. "oh…un mensaje…."pensó revisándolo, "Hinaa…te necesito! puedes salir en cuanto leas el mensaje? Espero lo leas ya….demonios! y si no lo lees!?. Atte: Naruto." "oh dios esto es de las 10 de la noche y son….las 12!" pensó saliendo a la puerta rápidamente, la abrió con sumo cuidado tratando de no causar ningún ruido, y afuera en las escaleras, se encontraba un rubio acurrucado entre sweaters. La calle estaba vacía y sola, la noche fría y oscura, el chico volteó de inmediato al oír la puerta abrirse.

-HINATA! Lo leíste! Genial!.-dijo con un tono de voz desesperado.

-pero…Naruto! Que haces aquí?-pregunto percatándose de que ella solo llevaba una ligera bata para dormir que de seguro le dejaba mostrar demasiado. Se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos aunque no lograron cubrir demasiado.

-me encanta tu ropa….-dijo en forma juguetona quitándose el sweater, luego se lo coloco a la chica. –pero no se la muestras a nadie mas que a mi….-dijo mirando a su alrededor, aunque la calle aun seguía vacía.

-esto esta solo…no hay nadie afuera…-dijo la chica sonrojada agradeciendo la chaqueta a causa del frio que ya iba entrando a Konoha.

-bueno igual…..-dijo cerrando la puerta tras el al entrar a la casa, luego se acerco a la chica lentamente tomando el delicado rostro de Hinata. –estoy en una crisis emocional ahora…..quería alejarme de mi familia así que vine a ti….-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-oh claro….-dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente. –acuérdate que esta es la casa de Ino….

-y que? Sus padres están de viaje no? Y ellas están en la habitación de arriba…..-dijo sonriendo malvadamente.-pero en realidad no vine a hacer nada indebido en serio…-dijo separándose de la chica perdiendo la batalla.-aunque aun sigo con las ganas de esta tarde….-dijo recordando que fue interrumpido.

-que sucede? Paso algo?-pregunto confundida.-bueno…aparte de lo de Sakura…..

-si….me contaron acerca de mis padres…mis verdaderos padres…..-dijo sentándose en el sofá mas cercano.

-oh….-fue lo único que pudo articular.

-pero no quiero hablar de eso….en realidad no se que vine hacer…no podía dormir así que bien a buscarte….supongo…-dijo viéndola fijamente a la chica con sus ojos rojos, "a estado llorando…."pensó Hinata.

-tranquilo…tampoco podía dormir…..-dijo acercándose al rubio.

-oh….y tu porque no?-pregunto intrigado.

-no se…..supongo que intuición….-dijo sonriéndole.

-genial…-dijo tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola a el.-esto es demasiado problemático para mi….

-si…-dijo la chica abrazándolo.

El rubio la jalo lanzándola encima del sofá, dejando que los pies de la chica quedaran encima de el.-NA…Naruto!.-se quejo Hinata-no me hagas gritar así! podría despertar a alguien…-dijo alarmada. Naruto solo se limito a reír bajito y luego se lanzo encima, recostándose sobre el pecho de la chica.

-eres tu la que tendrá problemas no yo….-dijo inocentemente. Se quedo así por varios minutos sin decir nada, solo adormeciéndose por las caricias que Hinata le hacia en la cabeza, jugando con el cabello rubio de Naruto.-me vas a hacer dormir…..-dijo ya medio dormido.

-bueno para eso viniste o no? A que te durmiera yo…dios no soy tu mama sabes? Soy tu novia….-dijo la chica suspirando.

-eso lo se….jamás podría confundirte como mi mama….-dijo acercándose a los labios de la chica.-si te tratara como mi madre jamás haría esto….-dijo besándola tiernamente en los labios.- aparte…jamás podría confundirte con Tsunade…..-pensó erizándose.

-supongo…tienes un buen punto….-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-eres tan…..tierna….aun te sonrojas conmigo! En serio? Ya incluso lo hemos hecho….-dijo tranquilamente, volviéndose a recostar.

-ah…buen….Naru…..no lo digas así….tan…tranquilamente…-dijo la chica tartamudeando.

-queee! Pero es verdad!no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira….-dijo sonriendo, sabia que a la chica no le gustaba que dijera esas cosas, por lo tanto las decía ya que le encantaba molestarla. –puedo quedarme aquí? Así? Sin moverme?...

-si eso deseas…..-dijo la chica nerviosamente.-aunque literalmente me estas aplastando….no puedo respirar bien…-dijo la chica con poco aire.

-oh lo siento…-dijo sentándose rápidamente dejando que la chica recibiera aire.-bueno déjame ponerme de lado….y tu te acurrucas a mi lado…-dijo acostándose nuevamente, esta ves de lado, luego la chica apoyo su espalda en el pecho del chico.

Sakura se bajo del auto al llegar al hospital, aun con miles de pensamientos rondándole en su cabeza, sin siquiera despedirse o esperar por Itachi, abrió la puerta del Hospital de Konoha, adentrándose en lo que seria una larga noche. "bien Sakura…respira profundamente….."se dijo a si misma. Tsunade la esperaba en uno de los amplios pasillos del Hospital. Tsunade la vio llegar y sin decir nada la abrazo. La chica no reacciono, realmente no tenia ni idea de cómo debía reaccionar, si llorar, o tranquilizar a su madre, o abrazarla, o incluso gritarle; simplemente se quedo inmóvil esperando a que Tsunade se apartara.

-Sakura…..-empezó a decir su madre.

-dime…..cual es la situación?-pregunto seriamente la chica.

-veras….-dijo Tsunade suspirando, le indico que se sentara luego se sentó ella.- tu padre…..biológico…..sufrió un accidente días atrás….y ahora su condición a empeorado a causa de eso…no hay nada que puedas hacer…

-para que me trajiste aquí entonces?-pregunto la chica confundida.-pensé que necesitaban mi ayuda…..un trasplante o algo así….para que me necesitabas entonces?-pregunto la chica alterándose.

-si te necesita…quiere conocerte…están en….-Tsunade se tomo unos minutos antes de decirlo.-un momento muy delicado….y el quería conocer a su única hija….a pesar de darte en adopción…..pues….quiere conocerte….

-pues….-Sakura trato de buscar las palabras necesarias para expresar su disgusto con ambos.-no los necesito y ellos aparentemente no me necesitaban a mi o si? Me dieron en adopción porque no me querían…..no los quiero conocer ni ver…-dijo poniéndose de pie con lagrimas en los ojos.-tu deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie Tsunade…..

-Sakura tienes que entender que…en el momento en que te dieron en adopción ellos eran aun demasiado jóvenes….y pues…..quizás no se les hizo muy difícil decir el ponerte en adopción…. Pero igual nunca dejaron de pensar en ti…..mantenían contacto conmigo….

-que?...y….nunca me dijiste!?-dijo Sakura enojada, detrás de ella apareció Itachi quien no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su distancia viendo como la chica reaccionaba a la situación.

-no querían que lo supieras….aparte Sakura…estas transformando esto en una situación demasiado complicada para lo que realmente es y lo estas viendo solo en tu perspectiva…..no del punto de vista de otros…

-y de que otros ojos quieres que los vea mama!? Dime! Porque es mi vida después de todo! Lo único que se es que ellos me dejaron y tu fuiste la que me cuidaste…el estará muy enfermo y lo siento por el pero si no necesita mi sangre ni nada que tenga que ver con la medicina entonces me voy! Pues ellos me negaron ser parte de su familia así que ahora hago lo mismo….-en ese momento una señora con los mismos rasgos que Sakura y su mismos ojos salió por la puerta.

-Kizashi ya esta dormido ahora…..si pueden guardar silencio….-dijo la señora pero quedo muda al fijarse en Sakura.-oh….dios…..eres tu….

-si….-dijo Sakura bajando la guardia instantáneamente al fijarse en la señora que biológicamente era su madre.

-yo….lo…eh…..me llamo Mebuki Haruno…..soy….tu madre…..-dijo la señora apenada.

-ah….-fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura.

-Tsunade…

-si?…podemos hablar en privado?-dijo Tsunade guiándola al fondo del pasillo, dejando a Sakura eh Itachi solos.

-Sakura….si quieres nos vamos…no tienes porque quedarte….

-yo…..no se que hacer…-dijo la chica sentándose, mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos.-estoy confundida…..necesito…..necesito a…..

-Sasuke…..el quizás no sepa que decirte pero sabe como hacerte sentir mejor no? Yo soy algo torpe en ese sentido….-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-si…-dijo riendo.-pero gracias….por estar aquí conmigo…..seguro que tus novias estarán molestas…..-dijo la chica riendo.

-si hablare con ellas luego…cuando tenga alguna…-dijo viéndola fijamente.

-pues de seguro tienes muchas pero no quieres decirme….aunque no me importa que tengas muchas…..con tal que no sea un mal ejemplo para Sasuke-kun….

-no tengo novias Sakura….solo estoy interesado en una chica….lastima que ya este tomada por otro….-dijo apartando la vista de los ojos llorosos de la peli rosa.

-no quería reaccionar de esta manera…..-dijo Sakura sintiendo las lagrimas nuevamente rodar por sus mejillas.

-tranquila….todo estará bien…-dijo abrazándola, percibiendo de lejos la mirada de Tsunade.

La oscuridad inundaba toda la pequeña casa, camino a tiendas en la oscuridad buscando el molesto sonido del celular que no dejaba de molestarlo, "….Ino…."leyó en la pantalla, luego lo apago, "después le explico…."pensó tranquilamente volviendo a su pequeño estudio donde tenia un cuadro casi mas grande que el, en el que estaba trabajando desde que llego de New York. Una de las calles de New York pero en blanco y negro, sin colores, como usualmente trabajaba el chico. Tomo un sorbo de café, "es demasiado tarde pero no quiero dormirme hasta que termine esta parte…"pensó inspirado, el teléfono empezó sonar insistente, molestando mas al chico quien tuvo que pararse nuevamente, esta vez no le quedo de otra mas que contestar el insistente teléfono.

-si?-pregunto con su amarga voz.

-porque no contestabas? Estas con alguien acaso?-pregunto la enojada voz de la rubia.

-si! Con mi cuadro Ino! Trabajando! Que quieres?-pregunto dejando a un lado los pinceles.

-oh….te acabo de interrumpir trabajando…..por eso suenas tan amargado….

-si! Por eso sueno así! Me molesta que me interrumpan trabajando! Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto esperando respuesta.

-solo quería decirte que…..he…hay ya se me olvido!.

-en serio!? Dios Ino no me interrumpas por nada entonces!.-dijo apunto de colgar.

-pues si hubieras contestado antes quizás no se me hubiera olvidado en primer lugar!-le dijo indignada la chica.

-ya te dije que a estas horas es que me entra la inspiración y te dije que no me molestaras a estas horas….-dijo tranquilizándose un poco sabiendo como era la chica de sensible.

-pues…..lo siento…..ya se que soy solo una molestia para ti!.-dijo trancando el teléfono.

"Oh….demasiado complicada…"pensó suspirando mientras lanzaba el celular a la cama. "tendré que disculparme mañana…."pensó el chico ahora con culpabilidad. Volvió a tomar el pincel viendo el cuadro, lo estudio por varios minutos y sin mas remedio volvió a tirar el pincel, se levanto y se lanzo en la cama, busco a tiendas el celular marcando el numero de Ino. Tardo en contestar, dándose su tiempo hasta que el sonido era tan molesto que no tuvo de otra que responder pero no dijo nada, esperando a que el chico respondiera primero.

-lo siento Ino….-dijo el chico sin mucha energía. –estaba ocupado, pero ya termine dime que es lo que tenias que decirme…

-pues…..nada de verdad se me olvido…..-dijo la chica bajando la guardia.- pero creo que tenia que ver con el viaje en vacaciones…..estuve pensándolo bien y pues…..se que seria divertido ir a Europa….pero ya que este año todos seremos mayores de edad…me refiero al grupo completo, y a que tendremos 21 años…pues…..porque no ir a las vegas! Será genial no crees? Digo….no quería terminar yendo a museos y eso….es algo….fastidioso….pero me gustaría ir a las vegas….-dijo la chica con demasiada emoción.

-pues….yo quería ir a Europa….digo….conocer Roma, Paris…Madrid, Londres…..pero digo si tu quieres ir a las vegas….no tiene nada emocionante la verdad…aparte de…..

-has ido a las vegas!? Como es que no sabia? Cuando fuiste? Con quien fuiste?

-calma Ino….fui con un amigo nada mas….y no hace mucho…..cálmate….en serio…..-dijo el chico mordiéndose la lengua "dem…no debería haberle dicho eso…"

-bueno….realizare un plan para ambos y que todos voten su preferido…..hay decidiremos….

-que y si….bueno es ridículo y no creo que ellos quieran….pero…y si pasamos diciembre en las vegas y vacaciones en Europa?...

-oh…eso es a mejor idea que has tenido nunca! Pero tendremos que discutirlo con nuestros padres….

-no habías dicho que seremos mayores de edad?

-pues si….pero…digo no todos….digo yo ya los cumplí….pero…..Hinata creo que es la única que los cumple después…..creo…

-pues hay veremos que hacemos….si vamos todos en grupo no le pasara nada….-dijo tratando de convencer a la rubia.

-si supongo pero tendremos que engañar a su padre…

-oh…eso si que es complicado…..tranquila yo te ayudo…..

-ok….perfecto….

El día brillaba por fin después de los días nublados que habían estado apoderándose de New York City y por fin el frio ya estaba empezando a llegar, "al fin….."pensó la chica al sentir la brisa fría en su rostro, "amo el frio…"pensó entrando al edificio donde sabia que ya estaban esperándola. Marco el ascensor esperándolo tranquilamente, "Gaara se vengo de mi esta vez…..se suponía que debía pararme temprano pero el muy infantil apago el despertador…ya vera! Me vengare de el….le pediré ayuda a Matsuri….."pensó riendo, pero cayo al sentir que alguien abría la puerta y se paraba a su lado. Lo miro de reojo fijándose de que era un modelo famoso, algo joven y recién inducido en el mundo de modelaje masculino, pero "es apuesto…."pensó mordiéndose la lengua al acordarse de que ya estaba con alguien, "ah…nadie me culpa por mirar….."pensó echándole otra mirada, tropezándose con los azules ojos del chico que la miraban fijamente.

-hola…..me llamo Angus…..-saludo el chico.-eres Temari no? –pregunto con voz seductora, mirándola fijamente.

-ah…si…Sabaku Temari.-se presento la chica sonriendo.-eres el nuevo modelo de la agencia no?

-si…..un placer Temari…..siempre eh querido conocerte….-dijo tomando la mano de la chica dándole un beso.

El Ascensor llego captando la atención de los dos. Temari se soltó de la mano y entro primero, seguido de Angus, quien aun tenia los ojos fijos en la chica. El recorrido fue silencioso e incomodo. Y al llegar al piso Temari salió rápidamente, percibiendo aun los pasos del chico detrás de ella, "dios que me esta siguiendo oh que?"pensó un tanto nerviosa. Adentro todos la miraron fijamente, enojados.

-al fin llegan los dos! Y juntos que casualidad…..-dijo el jefe de Temari.

-como que los dos? que tu también vas a …..-"oh no…en serio!"pensó la chica masajeándose los ojos cansados.

-si los dos trabajaran juntos en su próxima sección fotográfica…será para la nueva línea de ropa….y pues Angus es la nueva sensación y tu pues…ya llevas mucho tiempo en el modelaje, así que serán una muy buena combinación…..muy buena pareja si los ves fijamente….-dijo riendo divertido.

-aja….claro…..-dijo Temari riendo sarcásticamente.-y que ropa es?-pregunto la chica intrigada.

-es ropa intima…..-dijo Angus cerca del oído de la chica. –excelente no lo crees?-dijo sonriendo sexymente.

-eh? Ropa…..intima?...claro…..eh…

-lo has hecho antes Temari….-dijo su jefe tranquilamente.-Jack será el fotógrafo como siempre….bueno ya pueden ir conversando…ya saben….conociéndose….yo ya me voy….vendré en unas horas….adiós…-dijo despidiéndose aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-bien chicos pueden ir a que empiecen a maquillarlos, empezaremos hoy hasta el final de la semana, serán diferentes prendas, así que a moverse….hay mucho trabajo que hacer….-dijo el fotógrafo alejándose de ellos.

-será un placer trabajar contigo Temari…..-dijo el chico alejándose de la chica sonriéndole complacidamente.

-bien….esto….será incomodo…-dijo la chica algo nerviosa, pensando en que cara pondría Shikamaru cuando se enterara de las fotos, "aunque sea mi trabajo…digo….el es nuevo en esto…..no sabe que clases de fotos me mandan a posar….."pensó la chica y sin mas remedio se fue a que la maquillaran.

El estudio se sentía vacío, "sin el definitivamente es aburrido…."pensó la chica viendo a su alrededor lanzando un suspiro de profundo dolor, fijándose en el espacio vacío que había frente a ella, el lugar donde Sai solía sentarse a trabajar. Durante ese tiempo que Sai se quedo con ella la había acompañado en su pequeño estudio, en la galería de su madre, y al irse a Konoha, "se a transformado en un espacio vacío…..definitivamente nunca volveré a ver este lugar igual….."pensó la chica. No lo extrañaba como a un novio, sino como a un hermano claro esta, en esos momentos amaba a Gaara, el chico pelirojo problemático con el que siempre peleaba se había convertido ahora en el mejor novio que podía pedir, claro que era mayor que ella, y claro que aun seguían peleando de ves en cuando, pero esa era su forma de comunicarse. La puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos, asomo la cabeza para ver quien era aunque sabia perfectamente quien la buscaba.

-saldrás algún día a ver el mundo?-pregunto el pelirojo un tanto aburrido asomándose a ver que pintaba la chica.

-si claro…..ya igual voy a parar por hoy, no tengo mucha inspiración…..-dijo la chica soltando los pinceles.

-no tienes mucha inspiración dices!? Llevas aquí toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde…-dijo quejándose mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano.-hora de tomar un break…

-pero….tengo que terminar el cuadro…es el ultimo que me falta para poder montar la gallería…..y lo sabes…-dijo la chica tranquilamente dejándose llevar por el chico.

-si…si….pero no has almorzado aun…..te ves tan flaca y débil….tengo que alimentarte mas seguido o podrías herirte….-dijo bromeando.

-hey! Que dramático…..no soy tan débil…oye no me arrastres! Puedo caminar sola…-dijo tropezando con algo en el piso.

-ves….si te suelto te caes…..eres muy delicada….mejor deja que te lleve yo…-dijo riendo Gaara.

-si pues…es por tu culpa…..-dijo dejando que la arrastrara afuera de su estudio.- no se supone que deberías de ensayar con tu banda?

-eh…..si….pero…..hoy no….-dijo sin saber mentir.

-Gaara! Debes de ir a ensayar…..de seguro andan esperando por ti….no se discute mas iremos…-dijo la chica frenando con fuerza.

-pero….no quiero que te vean….te quiero solo para mi…..

-hay por favor si son como hermanos para mi! –dijo la chica riendo.-solo te da fastidio ir…..vamos…

-ok….ok…queda cerca de aquí vamos caminando mejor…..

-perfecto…..-ambos caminaron por las siempre abarrotadas y ataviadas calles de New York hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio por el cual subieron hasta la ultima planta, donde estaba el pequeño estudio que usaban para ensayar. Al ver que llego Gaara todos lo miraron con odio hasta que Matsuri entro.

-MATSURI!-dijo Kankoru abrazando a la chica.

-viniste! Gracias por traer a Gaara…-dijo Deidara abrazándola también.

-si….siempre se quiere escapar….-dijo Sasori saludando a la chica de la misma forma que los demás.

-ya pues…..déjenla….no la abracen tanto….-dijo Gaara jalando a la chica hacia el.

-llevaba tiempo sin verlos chicos….ya saben como tengo pronto la inauguración de la exposición aun sigo trabajando en mi ultimo cuadro…

-que bien…para cuando será?-pregunto Kankoru.

-dentro de poco….

-bien a practicar….-dijo Sasori colocándose en su lugar.

-ok….-dijo Gaara tomando el micrófono….Matsuri…creo que no has escuchado aun nuestra nueva canción….aquí va….

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Matsuri estaba impresionada, nunca había visto a Gaara cantar de aquella forma, pero había algo en la letra que no iba con Gaara, como si no la hubiera hecho el, lo podía percibir.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am….._

_30second to mars- the kill._

Después de gritar se quedo callado, parando a todos los de la banda. -y bueno….va algo así….-dijo Gaara interrumpiendo la canción….-necesito tomar agua un minuto…

-Gaara! Tómatelo en serio….dios…-dijo Deidara algo cansado-aunque también quiero agua….

-esta….super….no va para nadie en especifico o si Gaara?-pregunto Matsuri un tanto asustada.

-no lo se…pregúntale a Kankoru….el la escribió…..-dijo Gaara tomando un sorbo de agua.

-oh! También escribes? Increíble!

-si…algo así…..-dijo un tanto avergonzado el chico.

-y…? Va para alguien?-pregunto intrigada.

-quizás algún día te cuente….aun es pronto….-dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-oh….ok…

-bien ahora flojos! Vamos! A practicar!.-dijo el chico cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-ok…ok…-dijeron Gaara y Deidara al unísono.

El rayo de luz inundo la habitación, cegándole momentáneamente los ojos claros a la chica, quien se movió al lado contrario con dificultad para que la luz no la molestara, quedando frente a frente con Naruto quien dormía plácidamente aun. Hinata grito asustada y luego cayo al suelo, despertando al rubio quien estaba confundido por la reacción de la chica, "ouch….se me había olvidado….."se dijo la chica en su mente poniéndose de pie, fijándose luego de que frente a ellos estaba Ino, Sakura y Tenten viéndolos con una sonrisa. "hay nooo….."dijo la chica avergonzada tapándose el rostro con las manos. Naruto se sentó viendo a las chicas sonriendo divirtiéndose al ver la reacción de las amigas de su novia hasta que miro fijamente a la pelirosa quien sonrió tristemente al ver como el chico dejaba de sonreír al verla, "que paso….."pudo leer la chica en el rostro de Naruto.

-se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura un tanto enojada.-estas corrompiendo a Hinata…sabia que serias una mala influencia para ella…Hinata JAMAS haría algo así!

-calma…..calma…..ella esta feliz con tal que sea yo quien la corrompa no?-pregunto con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-ah….eh….yo…eh….ya vengo…-dijo la chica corriendo hacia el baño sin mirar a nadie.

-y otra vez salió corriendo…..-dijo Naruto riendo.

-no tienes universidad hoy?-pregunto Sakura levantando una ceja.-por que yo si…y ya voy tarde….

-pues….si…..pero entro algo tarde hoy de todas formas…..Sa…Sakura….-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie rápidamente y luego tomo a la chica por el brazo, apartándola de las demás.-estas…bien?-pregunto con un poco de miedo.

-ah? Eh…..si….si estoy bien…gracias por preocuparte Naruto….-dijo la chica sonriendo no muy convencida.

-pues yo…si tengo clases así que…me iré a arreglar….-dijo la chica corriendo otra vez, esta vez a la habitación.

-oh! Entonces te acompaño!.-dijo el rubio tranquilamente y luego recibió un pequeño pero fuerte golpe en el hombro de Sakura, quien lo miraba fijamente.-ah…me refería a la universidad! A que la acompañaré a la universidad! Mal pensada…-dijo el chico sentándose adolorido.

-ah….ya…lo siento….-dijo la chica sonriendo avergonzada.

-bien yo también tengo que irme…-dijo Ino.

-si igual yo….creo que Neji vendrá por mi pronto…..-dijo la chica sentándose.

-bien estoy lista….-dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación ya lista y peinada y maquillada.

-woow….eso fue rápido…..dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-si bueno…nos vamos?-dijo jalando al rubio y luego lo arrastro por media casa hasta la salida.- adiós chicas! Nos vemos luego….-dijo saliendo por la puerta, trancando detrás de ella.

-eso fue….rápido…-dijo Ino sin entender.

-si…..y extraño….-dijo Sakura.

-no lo es…..es que Neji viene por mi…por lo que a su vez…..recogerá a Hinata….quien en realidad se quiere ir con Naruto…sencillo…..-dijo Tenten riendo.

-oh….claro….esa es la razón…..

-Hi…Hinata! Que sucede? Por que el apuro?-dijo Naruto quejándose al ser jalado por la chica quien seguía corriendo a fuera de la casa de Ino.

-oh….lo siento Naruto….es que…Neji viene…y pues…..me va a obligar a irme con el si me quedaba hay esperando…lo siento…-dijo la chica soltándolo rápidamente, avergonzada.

-oh….te quieres ir conmigo? Es entendible…..-dijo Naruto sonriendo complacido, se acerco al rostro de la peliazul robándole un beso.-gracias….

-Na….Na…..ah…bueno vámonos…-dijo la chica tomando la mano del rubio.

Caminaron juntos hacia la parada, esperaron al autobús el cual no tardo en llegar, y luego se montaron. El viaje de hay a la universidad de la chica era corto, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Ambos se bajaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia los jardines de la universidad, cerca del salón de la chica. Cuando casi llegaban Hinata sintió como alguien le pasaba las manos por la cintura, abrazándola por detrás, dejando a Naruto un tanto desconcertado, aun tenia a la chica tomada por la mano, por lo que volteo con una ceja levantada claramente furioso, encontrándose con un cabello rubio como el, pero con unos ojos color marrones que lo veían a el también fijamente. Hinata logro zafarse del abrazo del chico y de la mano de Naruto colocándose frente a ambos, sonriendo nerviosamente, "oh dios…esto es muy rápido….no pensé que se conocerían justo después de que yo hablara de el…demasiada coincidencia….."dijo en su mente nerviosamente. Naruto la miro fijamente a ella y luego al chico.

-oh eh…ah…el….el es Pain Naruto…..Pain…..el es Naruto….-dijo nerviosamente, viendo como ambos se miraban seriamente.

-ah…tu eres Pain…..-dijo Naruto tomando la mano del chico con fuerza.

-wow….si…yo soy Pain…y juzgando por la forma en que me miras…eres el novio de Hinata no?...un placer…..

-si…soy el NOVIO de Hinata…..y…puedo preguntar…por que ese saludo?-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-oh….bueno….lo siento…solo para molestar….-dijo sonriendo divertido.

-casi nunca me saluda así….puedes calmarte Naruto… -dijo la chica aun nerviosa.-bueno….yo ya tengo que entrar a clases Naruto….así que…..

-oh si ambos tenemos clase juntos ahora…..-dijo Pain sonriendo complacido.

-oh por supuesto….adiós Hinata!...-dijo jalando a la chica hacia el, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras le daba un apasionado beso, luego se separo tranquilamente y siguió su camino, dejando a Hinata paralizada.

-te ayudo a llegar a clase? Creo que no vas a ser capas de llegar sola….-dijo Pain mirando a la chica preocupado.

-ah?-pregunto la peliazul desconcertada.

-nada….-dijo mirando al chico quien se iba tranquilamente.-vamos….-dijo tomándola de la mano arrastrándola hacia el salón.

El pelinegro daba vueltas en su habitación, sin saber que hacer. "ya es la 2 noche que no puedo dormir…"pensó intranquilo. Oyó el quejido de su compañero de cuarto por lo que decidió salir de la habitación, hacia el lobby, como hacia desde que Sakura le conto lo sucedido, y desde que hablo con Itachi quien le había dicho que no se preocupara ya que el estaría con ella, apoyándola, "eso es mucho peor….y lo sabe…lo hace para molestarme…."pensó el chico mientras salía del elevador envuelto tanto en sus pensamientos y se asusto al ver los grandes ojos azules de Naomi observándolo fijamente sonriendo. El chico le torció los ojos y luego siguió de largo, sentándose en un sofá grande que había cerca. La chica lo siguió como si fuera su mascota.

-Saaasukee-kun….como estas? Que te sucede? No puedes dormir…..?-pregunto la chica intrigada viéndolo fijamente, cualquier chico hubiera caído rápidamente en las garras de la chica, pero claramente Sasuke no era un chico común y corriente.

-no….no pasa nada…-dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos.

-pues…..no lo parece….Sasuke-kun…hablaste con tu novia no?-dijo la chica seriamente.

-como sabes que…nunca te eh mencionado que….-dijo el chico viendo a Naomi.-si…hable con ella…-dijo rindiéndose.-es que…..necesito estar con ella….si no….puede que sea tarde…..-dijo el chico sintiendo como todos sus nervios salían a la superficie.

-temes a que te deje por alguien que si esta con ella en este momento? Pero….no debes preocuparte….si yo fuera ella…..jamás podría engañarte…-dijo sonriendo tristemente, volteo la mirada rápidamente.

-pues…... gracias…..supongo….-dijo el chico mirando a la rubia.-espero sea verdad….aunque ese alguien sea mi hermano….

-tienes un hermano? Pues….eso si es problemático….si fuera ella y tuviera a dos chicos como tu y como…supongo que tu hermano se debe parecer a ti…..pues…seria una chica muy afortunada….pero sigo pensando lo mismo….jamás podría engañarte.

-Naomi…..-dijo el chico sentándose frente a la chica.

-no….no pasa nada…yo…lo siento….no debí decir nada…. No me malinterpretes, lo que quería decir es que…..no es que me gustes….es solo que…..

-tranquila…no tienes que explicarte…. –dijo Sasuke sonriendo.-entiendo lo que quieres decir….

-bien….me alegro poder ayudarte….ya me voy….-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie y se iba rápidamente. "como que si fuera tu novia?...es serio Naomi! Estas loca…."pensó la chica sonrojada "no podre dormir después de ver esa sonrisa…"pensó suspirando.

-Naomi….espera….yo también me voy ya….no quiero que me cachen estando aquí abajo…-dijo montándose en el elevador con la chica.

-oh…cla…claro…

Ino caminaba por la calle hacia la parada, sus amigas ya se habían ido y tubo que iré sola, normalmente solía irse temprano con su novio Sai pero este ya estaba dando clases en la universidad donde ella estudiaba. El echo de que el fuera profesor y ella estudiante, le recortaba los lugares en donde ambos podían salir juntos, y si llegaban a verse en la universidad debían actuar de forma normal entre ellos. "lo cual es difícil viendo como las estúpidas chicas nuevas hablan con el tratando de seducirlo..." pensó la chica. La rubia iba inmersa en sus pensamiento cuando sintió algo pasar por su pierna, asustada vio que era un perro, no solo un perro sino Akamaru, lo acarició saludándolo y luego fue a levantar la cabeza cuando choco contra alguien mas.

-ouch! Ino! Hola…-dijo el chico riendo adolorido.

-lo siento Kiba…..-dijo la chica también adolorida.- como estas?

-bien….solo paseaba a Akamaru….aun tengo tiempo libre, y tu? Vas a la Universidad?

-si…camino a la parada….-Ino vio a Kiba a los ojos que la miraban sonriente. –así que….supongo que….me voy….

-claro no te quiero hacer llegar tarde…..-dijo el chico.-Akamaru ven…..-Akamaru lo vio pero se fue detrás de Ino empujando a la chica hacia Kiba quien la atajo entre sus brazos.-oh…he…yo…lo siento….Akamaru!

-ja…no…no te preocupes…-dijo Ino riéndose nerviosamente, aun en los brazos del chico. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que el chico sonrió avergonzado y la soltó.

-lo siento….ya te dejo ir…..-dijo sonriendo aun.

-si…claro….-"oh…..oh no….."pensó la rubia mientras se alejaba de Kiba.

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de la Universidad hasta el salón de clases que le tocaba, podía sentir las miradas de las chicas en el, sonriendo y señalándolo, disimuladamente según ellas. Sonrió a su dirección provocando sonrisas entre las chicas quienes lo saludaron de lejos, vio al frente notando la mirada fulminante de Ino quien vio a las chicas que aun sonreían en dirección a Sai, mientras este veía a Ino confundido, "que? Que hice?"pensó sin entender, la chica se acerco caminando, aunque mas que caminando parecía como si estuviera modelando. Se paro frente a Sai quien aun estaba paralizado viendo a los ojos a la chica "oh…por favor no me beses aquí….."pensó nervioso secándose las gotas de sudor. Ino miro con una ceja levantada a las chicas quienes callaron de inmediato. Entre ellas, Ino era claramente la que mas resaltaba de todas, con su estatura, su ropa a la moda, su larga y destacante cabellera rubia y los ojos azules claros penetrantes.

-podrías no sonreír de ese modo a las chicas…..-dijo entre susurros a la oreja de Sai quien aun estaba inmovilizado.

-y….bueno…tu…..podrías actuar como una estudiante normal….no me causes paros cardiacos….por favor…-dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-sabes que me pone celosa…-dijo Ino inclinándose mas a Sai para provocar murmullos entre las chicas que aun veían a su profesor de arte.

-ac…tu…actúa normal…-dijo entrecortadamente Sai quien no pudo apartar a la chica de el.

-bien…bien…..ok…..pero me lo debes….-dijo la chica sonriendo a Sai.- adiós profesor…gracias por la ayuda!...-dijo tranquilamente cuando se alejaba.

-oh…cl…claro..-dijo tartamudeando, "no…no me llames profesor…..eso lo empeora….."dijo ruborizándose entrando a su salón.

Bien este es el segundo capitulo! Para los que quieran saber: la canción que canto Gaara es de 30 seconds to mars- the kill.

El próximo cap vendrá en aproximadamente una semana! Espero les allá gustado! :D

Next cap:

Sai mujeriego?

Sasuke amable?  
Hinata entre dos chicos?

Shikamaru enojado?

Esto y mas!

P.D.: dejen sus comentarios! Si tienen alguna sugerencia siempre las tomo en cuenta! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Masashi Kishimoto por crear a tan maravillosos personajes y a tan maravilloso mundo de ninjas ya que sin el esta historia no existiría. No son mis personajes pero forman parte de mi vida, los conozco desde hace varios años, y me han seguido a lo largo de mis mudanzas así que….Masashi! muchas gracias por crear a Naruto!.

Capitulo 3. 

Problemas. 

El olor a café invadía aquel abarrotado lugar, donde un incomodo y apretado grupo de personas se encontraban sentados en una minúscula mesa, que a pesar de estar diseñada para 4, ellos la superaban en numero, haciéndola ver pequeña. La gente los veía con un tanto de odio a causa del ruido que hacían en aquel pequeño local, al punto que ya le habían llamado la atención dos veces, en las cuales al ver que entre el grupo se encontraban dos Hyuga y un Uchiha decidieron ser lo mas amables posibles. Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata, Neji y Tenten apretados en una esquina. Sakura Ino y Sai en otro lodo, Itachi estaba en otra esquina, lo mas apartado de Sakura que pudo, "mientras mas mejor…"pensaba el chico recordando las palabras amenazadoras de Sasuke, mientras trataba de no mirarla mucho. Kiba, Chouji, Shino y Hana en otro lado. Hanabi se había logrado colar entre ellos, junto con un compañero de clases.

-bien….podrías decirnos a que se debe esta reunión?-pregunto Itachi observando a Ino.-tengo muchos asuntos por resolver…asuntos de adultos que de seguro no entenderán…..

-disculpa?-dijo Ino un tanto enojada. – yo que te considero parte del grupo y tu que nos tratas de esta forma?-dijo la chica indignada.

-ve al punto Ino….-dijo Sai suspirando, tratando de relajarse.- no hagas tantos rodeos.

-bien…bien….lo siento…..los eh reunido para discutir los planes que haremos para diciembre y vacaciones…..

-Vacaciones? En serio? Aun falta mucho…..-dijo el Uchiha molestando aun mas a la rubia.

-bueno me gusta organizar esa clase de viajes con antelación….-dijo la chica mirando al Uchiha fijamente.-ahora….se que Sakura no podrá acompañarnos para Diciembre…..pero…

-ah no?-dijo Itachi sorprendido.-a que se debe?

-ah pues….asuntos…eh…-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-Sasuke…se debe a Sasuke…su novio, sabes? Tu hermano?-dijo Ino odiosamente sonriendo hacia el.-en fin…-dijo ignorando la mirada que Itachi le lanzaba. –Hinata tu que dices? Crees que podrás ir?

-nop….no podre ir en diciembre…-dijo la chica muy decidida.

-si…yo tampoco podre al igual que Tenten….- dijo Neji igualmente.

-y podrías decirme porque no podremos ir?-dijo Tenten algo enojada ante la firme decisión que el chico había hecho por ella.

-pues veras…-respondió Hinata- en diciembre….toda la familia Hyuga se reúne para realizar un gran banquete navideño…en el cual solo los miembros de nuestra familia están permitidos entrar….y personas de alto rango, personas con las que mi papa hace negocios y esa clase de cosas…..y no puedo faltar, mi padre jamás me dejara ir de viaje en navidad…

-no te puedes escabullir…o simplemente pedir permiso?-dijo Naruto a modo de suplica.

-no…no se puede Naruto -dijo Neji mirándolo fijamente al chico como si fuera algo demasiado obvio y aquella pregunta demasiado estúpida.-porque ese banquete se hace en nuestra casa este año…será demasiado obvio si Hinata se escapa, y pues…no puede simplemente pedir permiso…-dijo tranquilamente.

-lo siento…..-dijo la chica a su lado.

-entonces…..yo….iré sola?...-pregunto Ino mirando a las chicas.-bien….cambio de planes….-dijo la chica captando la mirada de todos nuevamente- estamos reunidos hoy para discutir el lugar al que iremos en Vacaciones…..olvídense de diciembre…..-dijo sonriente, mientras los chicos se quejaban ante la decisión.

-en serio? Pero….creí que querías…..-empezó Sai.

-no….no importa…ya veremos a donde escogen ir los chicos….-dijo sonriendo desafiante.

-oh…ya pues….donde tu quieras ir me da igual…-dijo Kiba inconscientemente.-digo…donde ustedes quieran…..-se corrigió rápidamente, aunque igual percibió la mirada fulminante de Sai.

-y cuales son tus propuestas?-dijo Hinata intrigada.

-si…. Que propones Ino?-dijo Sakura intrigada.

-Propongo dos lugares totalmente diferentes…aunque la verdad uno de ellos era para ir en diciembre…-dijo un tanto decepcionada.-ahora creo que solo tenemos un lugar al que podemos ir y recorrer múltiples países….conocer muchos lugares románticos y llenos de ensueños…..y claro ir en la mejor época de todas…..verano…..

-aja…..-dijeron todos esperando a que la chica mencionara el lugar.

-pues…obvio que Europa!

- interesante…-dijo Sakura.- ya me imaginaba que te referalgo cra da la idea pero... te referias a ara el lugar.

ar al que podemor ir...ar al que iremos en Vacaciones... en otro ías a Europa...- dijo la peli rosa.

-si a mi me agrada la idea…..-dijo Kiba.

-perfecto….y a ustedes?-pregunto la rubia a los demás.

-pues…..me agrada la idea pero….no será algo….inaccesible?...-pregunto Naruto un tanto nervioso.

-oh…pues quizás…pero aun falta no?-pregunto Ino tranquilamente.

-supongo….-dijo no muy convencido.

-yo podría….-dijo la peliazul pero fue interrumpida por Naruto quien le tapo la boca con un dedo.

-ni lo digas….-dijo tranquilamente.

-pero….-dijo la chica atreves del dedo del rubio.

-no.-dijo decisivamente, dándole un beso en la nariz para callarla.

-bien….entonces todos de acuerdo?-dijo Ino feliz.-hablare con mi padre para organizar un viaje por toda Europa….así que saldrá mucho mas barato….y una vez en Europa pues…tengo muchos contactos halla que nos ayudara a ahorrarnos dinero….

-muchos conocidos? O muchos chicos? –dijo Sai mirando a los ojos azules de la chica.

-oh…..pues….gente…-dijo sin especificar mucho mirándolo con inocencia al chico.

-claro…..-fue lo único que dijo Sai, no muy convencido.

-pues gracias por invitarme a su pequeña reunión y gracias por invitarme también a su viaje pero no creo que sea correcto ir con ustedes….tengo muchos asuntos pendientes en la empresa…cosas que resolver…de verdad no voy a poder irme y dejar la empresa sola.

-pe…pero Itachi! Seria tan genial que fueras….en serio! A demás…de seguro podrás dejar a alguien a cargo o no?-dijo Sakura casi suplicándole.

-pues….puede que si…..tendré que ver….- dijo el chico rindiéndose ante la peli rosa. Ino la vio fijamente.

-ok…-"Ino! Ya deja "quiso decirle a la rubia quien volteo a otro lado ignorándola.

-bien y yo entonces también estoy invitada? Genial! Saldré con universitarios! Definitivamente le diré a todo mi grupo!-dijo Hanabi mientras sacaba su celular y testeaba algo rápidamente.

-y yo también?-dijo el chico que andaba junto a Hanabi.

-no…tu solo me estas acompañando aquí….-dijo la chica mirándolo como si fuera una pregunta demasiado obvia.

-oh…..claro….-dijo el chico un tanto dolido.

-Hanabi! No seas tan cruel!...-dijo Hinata a su hermana pequeña- y aparte no puedes ir a menos que mi padre te deje! Aun eres menor de edad!.

-pues ese no es tu problema! Me invitaron también a mi así que iré…..a parte tu iras….así que de seguro me deja ir…

-no seré tu niñera en mis vacaciones! Y a parte son mis amigos no los tuyos….-dijo la chica mirando con odio a su hermana menor.

-no me importa!-dijo Hanabi casi gritando.

-ok…..ok…chicas ya calma….dios….-dijo Neji tratando de calmar a sus primas.- dependiendo de lo que diga Hiashi Hanabi….no puedes tomar esas decisiones tu sola….

-ahora lo llamas Hiashi?-dijo Hanabi sorprendida.

-si….no me queda de otra, trabajamos en la misma empresa y no me deja llamarlo tío….

-oh….bueno….bueno pero si me deja ir…no te preocupes por mi hermanita! Yo me cuido sola…..

-no creo que sea a eso a lo que Hinata se refiere…-dijo Ino riendo para si misma.

-ah….a que crees que me refiero entonces Ino?-dijo Hinata mirando a la rubia.

-vamos….solo quieres ir de vacaciones sin tu hermana para estar a solas con Naruto….es obvio….

-cla….claro que no!-dijo la chica sonrojada eh indignada a la vez.

-ya en serio….entonces iremos a Europa en vacaciones!...le decimos a Shikamaru?-dijo Chouji un tanto deprimido al nombrar a su amigo.

-oh…si….supongo…..-dijo Ino también deprimiéndose.-aunque no es seguro….como anda tan embobado con la chica esa de New York…..-dijo Ino enojada.

-si….tienes razón…..-dijo Chouji también enojado.

-bueno pero….eso si es amor de verdad…-dijo Hanabi tranquilamente.-que se halla quedado en New York, dejado a su familia, y amigos solo para estar con ella!...

-y no olvidemos el echo de que dejo a Ino por ella…-dijo Sakura mirando a Ino.

-si…-dijo Ino mirando con odio Sakura.

-claro…..eso…..es una relación que nunca entendí…porque salían juntos?-pregunto Tenten.-digo…tu eras una de las chicas mas populares de la High School y podrías haber salido con quien quisiera, pero escogiste a Shikamaru….el mas flojo de la clase, aunque era uno de los mas inteligentes también…pero no era popular ni nada…..

-pues…no lo se….es que…después de que Sasuke me rechazo pues…el me ayudo a superarlo…y pues…lo veía casi todos los días en clase, todos los fines de semana en la casa….ya saben que nuestros padres son como los tres mosqueteros….y pues…supongo que….me termino gustando…un poco….

-claro…podríamos dejar el tema de los ex-novios….-dijo Sai incomodo.

-oh…lo siento Sai…..-dijo Tenten mirando al chico.-dime….como te va dando clases?-pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-oh….pues…bien…supongo….trato de acostumbrarme…me quita mucho de mi tiempo libre por lo que tengo que pintar en las noches…..y de paso…..-se detuvo un momento pensando en como decirlo.-las…..chicas…..son un tanto…

-acosadoras? Molestias? ridículas?-pregunto Ino, mirando fijamente a Sai.

-Ino! Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ese día!-dijo Sai molesto.- si no tratas al menos de disimular no podre seguir allí….dios….pero si….son acosadoras…..-dijo suspirando.

-si…si…ya te oí…..tranquilo…..no te hare eso mas….-dijo riendo.

-que….le hiciste? si se puede saber?.-pregunto Sakura intrigada.

-pues…casi nada….el es demasiado delicado…-dijo la rubia sonriendo. –yo tan solo lo salude en los pasillos….

-si….me saludaste muy…muy de cerca…..-dijo Sai mientras veía a su alrededor percibiendo la mirada de alguien en el, se fijo en que era un rostro que le pareció similar pero lo ignoro.-en serio Ino…trata de disimular mas…

-pues tu trata de…-la chica callo al ver que había una chica detrás de Sai quien la veía fijamente a ella, mirando la forma en que Ino se inclinaba a Sai. –eh…..

-que?-pregunto Sai volteando otra ves, mirando al mismo rostro que le había parecido similar, se fijo en que iba con un grupo grande de chicas con ella, "mi….salón…de clases…..genial…"pensó el chico notando las miradas de todos los presentes fijas en el. –Ho….Hola!...

-hola profesor…-saludo una de ellas, que aun seguía viendo a Ino.-solo pasamos…a saludarlo….

-si…claro…yo…eh….hola…-fue lo único que pudo articular Sai.

-si Hola…..-dijo Ino sonriendo complacida. Las chicas la vieron confundidas y luego se dieron la vuelta para irse.- a hora me vas a decir que no podremos salir en publico o no?-dijo Ino al oído del chico, inclinándose mas a el.

-pu….pues…..-Sai aun seguía paralizado.-quizás ya no importe….-dijo Sai viendo a los ojos azules de la chica.-ya nos vieron, y aunque aun no este de acuerdo con muestras de afecto en pleno corredor en la universidad…no significa que no podemos estar juntos afuera…..-dijo el chico besando a Ino, percibiendo la mirada de las chicas de su salón fijas en la pareja.

-eso fue…interesante….-dijo Kiba un tanto incomodo, tratando de ver a otro lado. –y tu Shino? Hermana? Irán? Han estado muy callados…..

-oh si por supuesto….-dijo Shino viendo a Kiba.

-si…por supuesto…..-dijo Hana.- gracias por invitarme también Ino….

-por supuesto! Eres parte del grupo también…

El grupo siguió hablando durante el resto de la mañana, mientras los trabajadores del local empezaban a verlos de mala gana, hasta que por fin decidieron irse. En vacaciones, dentro de 8 meses irían de viajes a Europa, todo el grupo junto con Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari y sus hermanos, y Rock Lee con su novia. Dentro de ocho meses todos volverían a viajar nuevamente, esta ves para Europa, en la cual su destino principal seria España, seguido por Paris, Italia e Inglaterra. "todo saldrá perfecto…."pensó Ino satisfecha con el resultado.

-Temari…..Temari! estoy tratando de hablar contigo desde hace rato ya….pero sigues perdiéndote en el espacio….-dijo el chico ya estresándose, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido.

-lo siento…lo siento….ya dime….-dijo Temari volteándose hacia el para verlo de frente. Estaban en el mismo apartamento, donde Shikamaru ahora de hospedaba, y donde también estaban los hermanos de Temari, Gaara y Kankoru,

-si ya díselo de una ves….dios…-dijo Gaara estresado mientras volvía otra vez con Matsuri quien estaba a su lado.

-me han….bueno…corrección….nos han invitado a ir de viaje a Europa en vacaciones…..a ti y a mi y a tus hermanos…supongo que Matsuri también puede ir…..-dijo Shikamaru captando la mirada de todos.

-oh tu grupo de Konoha High? El grupo donde esta Sai? En serio? Genial! Yo quiero ir! Y no por Sai….-dijo Matsuri rápidamente a Gaara- sino por Europa!

-si….claro….por Europa…a mi no me engañas….-dijo Gaara tomando a la chica por el rostro. – quieres ir para ver a Sai otra ves o no? Se que lo extrañas….te e visto ver el espacio vacío de tu estudio y te eh visto suspirar…..-dijo Gaara dolido.

-no en serio…..bueno….si pero porque es mi amigo…mi mejor amigo….-dijo al chica defendiéndose.

-si…tu mejor amigo por el cual pasaste años enamorada….-dijo Gaara soltándola.

-hay Gaara! Tu eres mi nuevo amor! En serio! Eres mucho mejor que el….tienes mas estilo, tocas en una banda…y pues….creo que nos complementamos mejor….

-me quieres solo por mi belleza y mi estilo…..-dijo fingiendo dolor.

-hay en serio?-dijo la chica riendo.-por supuesto que no!-dijo dándole un beso.

-pues…tendría que ver si puedo ir para ese viaje entonces….-dijo Temari viendo fijamente al chico.-voy….voy a posar para una nueva marca de ropa…..-"ropa claro…"pensó la chica suspirando.

-oh en serio? Genial….y que clase de ropa? Alguna marca que conozca?-pregunto el chico tranquilamente.

-eh…..Vi…Victoria's Secret…-susurro la chica, viendo como el chico abría los ojos sorprendido.

-oh…..claro….eh….seguro….-dijo el chico nervioso.

-si...bueno…..pero no se si pueda después estar desocupada….pero podría pasarme por hay una o dos semanas que tenga libre…

-si…seguro….y ….posaras sola? O…..

-oh….con…otro modelo…..hombre…..Angus…..-dijo lo mas bajito que pudo.

-ANGUS! POSARAS EN UNA FOTO DE ROPA INTIMA CON ANGUS!-grito Matsuri sorprendida dejando sordos a casi todos. – Dios! Cuanta envidia…..

-qu…quien…..quien es…Angus?-pregunto Shikamaru respirando lentamente, tratando de controlarse.

-si quien es ese tal Angus?-pregunto Gaara un tanto celoso ante la emoción de Matsuri.

-pues un modelo famoso…..-dijo Temari un tanto nerviosa, fulminando a Matsuri con la mirada.

-si….es…HER-MO-SO…-dijo Matsuri callando al ver los ojos verdes de Gaara fijos en los de ella y la mirada de Temari-que? Es verdad…-dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

-te emocionas demasiado por todo….-dijo Gaara un tanto celoso.

-es un modelo famoso ah? Claro….si…bueno….-dijo Shikamaru respirando entrecortadamente.

-tranquilo….jamás me fijaría en nadie mas en que en ti…digo….dejaste todo por mi –dijo la chica besándolo. –te amo….-dijo la chica recostando su rostro en el hombro del chico.

-y yo…-dijo el chico tranquilizándose.- se que no me engañarias….

-no me emociono por todo….-dijo Matsuri torciéndole los ojos a Gaara.

-si…si que lo haces….por todo….eres como…una niñita o un perrito…si mas como un perrito…..-dijo Gaara riendo al ver la expresión de Matsuri fija en el.

-como….como que perrito?

-creo que te lo había dicho antes si no me equivoco….eres como un perrito…..

-oh eso es TAN romántico…-dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

-solo decía….-dijo el chico captando el tono de voz de Matsuri, la miro fijamente pero la chica desviaba la mirada cada ves que se topaba con los hipnotizantes ojos verdes del pelirojo.-por cierto…entonces nos reuniremos con el grupo de Konoha High…..me acuerdo de la chica esa ….la ex de Shikamaru….la que esta hot….sabes? la rubia de buen cuerpo?

-Gaara!-dijo Matsuri dolida.

-bueno para que veas lo que se siente!-dijo el chico torciéndole los ojos.

-ok…ok….lo siento…..pero…..creo que ella me debe de odiar de seguro…-dijo Matsuri erizándose.

-si te la pasabas robándole al novio a cada segundo en Orlando….-dijo el chico celoso.

-si….bueno…lo siento…..-dijo rindiéndose en la pelea, se acurruco al lado de Gaara.

-supongo que iremos….será interesante…..-dijo el pelirrojo.

-debemos de decirle a los demás no? A Deidara y Sasori…

-si…supongo….pero…..ellos son los que conocimos en el parque no? De verdad ni me acuerdo de ellos…..-dijo Kankoru no muy convencido.

-si! Te agradaran en serio! A parte son los amigos del novio de tu hermana y de mi claro…..bueno…solo uno de ellos es mi amigo….la otra chica de seguro me odia aun…..y a los demás ni los conozco tampoco… -dijo Matsuri.

-oh supongo…-dijo Kankoru.

El chico caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, nuevamente siendo observado por las chicas incrédulas que le sonreían inocentemente, se fijo en que un grupo en especifico lo miraban seriamente, "el grupo de la otra vez en el café…."pensó Sai observándolas sorprendido, "es de esperarse supongo…."pensó un tanto nervioso, se detuvo al ver que una de ellas empezaba a caminar hacia el con determinación, la chica del cabello rojo de la otra ves, observándolo fijamente, nervioso el chico vio detrás de el a ver si la chica se dirigía hacia alguien mas, pero no había nadie detrás de Sai, "oh….claro…"pensó nervioso sonriéndole a la chica quien se sonrojo instantáneamente. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a el y jugueteo con un mechón de su propio cabello, pensando en como preguntarle a su profesor.

-profesor Sai….la otra ves…pues…..-la chica nerviosa lo miro a los ojos.-aquella chica rubia era su novia?-pregunto armándose de valor mirando con los ojos llorosos al chico.

-eh….pues…..-"será que le digo?...para que negarlo…igual me vio…"pensó nervioso suspirando.-veras….ellos son mis amigos, los conocí antes de dar clases aquí…..y pues…aquella chica…-dijo Sai fijándose a lo lejos que Ino se acercaba.- ella es….

-es su novia verdad? Lo sabíamos…..pues….eso da un poco de esperanza con usted…-dijo la chica insinuándosele, mientras se acercaba mucho mas a Sai.

-ah….eso no es…correcto en realidad….y creo que deberías guardar la distancia…sigo siendo profesor…..-dijo el chico apartándose de la joven.

-y aparte el es mío nada mas…no puedes competir contra mi…querida….y el hecho de que yo sea su novia te lo hace mas inalcanzable en realidad….-dijo Ino detrás de la chica quien quedo paralizada, Sai solo dio un largo suspiro para calmar sus nervios, sin mucho éxito, podía sentir como en aire se enfriaba, los ojos de Ino llenos de odio miraban fijamente a los de la chica quien también la miraban con frialdad y odio.

-ok…yo….no puedo con esto…me voy…-dijo Sai dándose la vuelta, alejándose hacia su salón de clases, huyendo de su novia y de su al parecer, grupo de fans.

-yo….este….bueno….-dijo la chica nerviosa sin lograr formular una frase coherente.

-si te veo otra ves hablando con mi chico te la veras conmigo….-dijo Ino satisfecha mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-la verdad…es que ….tu eres la que esta en problemas….no se puede estar con un profesor…..y si me llegas a tratar así otra ves….mejor vete despidiendo de tu querido novio….

-así? Que no es tu profesor favorito?no te creo capas de hacerle algo así a Sai…jamás te lo perdonaría…..-dijo Ino mientras trataba de no perder la compostura, aunque estaba claro que dentro de ella, sus nervios empezaban a salir a flote. Siguió su camino sin mirar otra vez atrás, "no la creo capas…..pero….y si lo hace?"pensó la chica nerviosa "tendré que hablar con Sai….."pensó sin mirar otra vez atrás.

-no tan rápido….-dijo la chica nuevamente con su grupo detrás de ella, le sostuvo la mano firmemente.-podrá ser nuestro profesor favorito….pero es ilegal salir con una estudiante…..

-tu punto es?-pregunto Ino perdiendo la paciencia.

-estas bajo amenaza, le podemos decir a todos…regar la noticia…y en poco tiempo tu novio será despedido….podrá ser nuestro profesor pero tu eres su novia….serias capas de arriesgar su carrera solo por que no decidiste creernos?-dijo la chica ganando mas confianza en su amenaza.

-que quieres? Solo dilo y ya….-dijo Ino sin muchas ganas de seguir aquella conversación, tenia el presentimiento de a donde iba a llegar, ya que ella tenia mucha experiencia en esa área.

-pues….solo queremos que sepas de que somos capaces de arruinarle su carrera profesional….solo eso por ahora….pero acuérdate de esto Ino…..ya no estas en la escuela, aquí no existe eso de la mas popular…..aquí cualquiera puede tumbarte del puesto…..

-pues aparentemente no eres muy experimentada en esa área de amenazas…-dijo Ino dando un paso frente a la chica quien retrocedió.- si pretendes a amenazarme a mi y a Sai entonces mejor que vengas con algo mas que solo eso….no tienes ni idea de con quien te enfrentas….-dijo la rubia.

-tu tampoco no tienes ni idea…-dijo la chica dándose la espalda.- acuérdate Ino….nos debes favores a nosotras por guardar tu gran secreto…..y una ultima cosa Ino…no le hables de esta conversación a Sai…..-dijo la chica sin voltear.

Ino se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorar lo ultimo que le había dicho, se quedo pensando en eso por el resto del día, "no se si deba de hacerle caso…..pero…..no quiero arriesgar a Sai y a su carrera aquí solo para probarlo…"pensó la chica confundida sin saber que hacer. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo a los brazos de Sai y desahogarse con el, y decirle todo lo sucedido solo para que el resolviera todo aquel lio, pero como aquella chica había dicho, "ya no estamos en la High School…."pensó Ino sintiendo un nudo en la garganta "esto es la Universidad…."pensó.

-dime Hinata…-preguntaba el chico mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la cafetería, durante la hora libre que tenían, volvió a verla fijamente, mientras la inocente chica lo veía con sus grandes ojos claros.-que le viste? En serio! Es todo lo contrario a ti….es…ruidoso, problemático, demasiado llamativo…..payaso, sin dejar de mencionar lo que paso la otra vez….-dijo Pain mientras se daba cuenta que la chica lo veía de mala gana.-ya….lo siento…pero en verdad quiero saber….

-pues…..-dijo Hinata mientras veía a Pain aun con cara de pocos amigos.-se que es ruidoso…..y todo lo demás, pero lo conozco desde hace mucho…..desde que éramos pequeños, y pues….tengo que decir que siempre a sido de la misma forma, nunca a cambiado, y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, es una gran persona, amable, cómico, cariñoso…. No me gusta solo por su apariencia….a pesar de que antes debo admitir…..no lograba articular una frase completa ante el….-dijo ruborizándose levemente al recordar aquellos tiempos en la High School.- siempre me llamo la atención su determinación…la forma en que nunca se rinde ante nada…

-ya….claro…..-dijo Pain observando como la chica sonreía al pensar en Naruto.- que harás en Diciembre?

-pues…tengo una reunión familiar muy grande que se hace todos los años…..-dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia.

-oh…ya…..pues yo también tengo una reunión familiar… aunque no tan grande como la de los Hyuga supongo…..veras….conoces el país de la niebla?, bueno mi papa es algo así como….presidente, supongo…

-algo así como presidente? Como que algo así?-pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-si….esta ya casi retirándose…-dijo tranquilamente.

-ósea…..que…tu padre….es…presidente…-dijo asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

-si…mas o menos, aunque yo no le daría mucha importancia….

-como que no? Tu padre es presidente! Y obviamente que tu reunión de seguro será mas grande que la mía….-dijo la chica aun sin creerlo.

-si…..supongo…-dijo riendo.-lo se…..solo que no me gusta darle mucha importancia, aparte, es difícil encontrar amigos verdaderos cuando saben de mi familia…tu eres diferente…..supongo que porque eres también de una gran familia, los Hyuga…

-si…supongo que es verdad, a mi me costo mucho hacer amigas, no solo porque sea tímida sino también por mi apellido…

-tímida? Tu? Pues yo nunca llegue a ver tu lado tímido….-dijo sonriendo.

-oh, bueno, supongo que no…..-dijo la chica sonriendo también.

-hola….-dijo una vos en la oreja de la chica, una voz que conocía perfectamente, aquella voz que la erizaba sin importar cuan acostumbrada estuviera.

-Naruto-kun!-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para abrazarlo, estaba tan concentrada en su conversación con Pain que casi se le olvidaba que Naruto también estudiaba en la misma Universidad.

-me quede esperando en la cafetería pero como no llegabas te vine a buscar…..y ya veo porque el retraso….-dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a Pain.

-si…yo soy el culpable…lo siento por retener a Hinata….aunque en mi defensa…-dijo sonriendo complacidamente.-ella estaba pasándola bien….-dijo inocentemente.

-ah…bueno…..ya…porque no vamos a la cafetería?-pregunto la chica inocentemente.

-no…tengo que hablar contigo en privado Hinata…..-dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano mientras la jalaba hacia el.

-no te preocupes Hinata…..estoy bien solo…no quiero estar en el medio entre ustedes dos…..adiós…-dijo despidiéndose, alejándose de ellos.

-Naruto! No seas así! Eres muy cruel con el! Pain es una buena persona y muy cariñoso y amable…..-dijo la chica enojándose con el rubio quien la soltó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-también lo era Shino…..-dijo levantando una ceja.

-ah? No entien…..-dijo la chica quedándose muda al captar lo que quería decir el rubio.-Naruto! Enserio? El no….el no gusta de mi! El es solo….amable…..y….y…

-Hinata…..lo eh visto mirarte de la misma forma en que lo hacia Shino…y de la misma forma en que lo hago yo…así que no me vengas con esa…-dijo acercándose a la chica.-ya no pelemos mas….vamos a tomar algo si?-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-ok…-dijo seriamente mientras se apartaba del chico y seguía el camino a la cafetería.

-Hinata….no te molestes…..-dijo el chico un tanto arrepentido tomando de la mano a la chica, mientras seguían caminando.

-ya vamos…no estoy molesta….-dijo aun un tanto molesta, sintió como el chico se frenaba y la tomaba del rostro con un movimiento demasiado rápido para prevenirlo y luego sintió los labios del chico en los suyos, cálidos y suaves, moviéndose expertos en los de ella.-sigamos….-dijo separándose, dejándola un poco en shock.-vamos….-dijo jalándola suavemente mientras sonreía ampliamente satisfecho, al ver el rostro sonrojado de Hinata.

-ok…..-dijo esta ves sonriendo.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital, junto con sus compañeros de clases ya que tenían hoy la oportunidad de ver como se realizaba una operación muy importante. "este es el piso verdad?" pensó recordando el numero de habitación donde estaban sus padres biológicos, aun tenían unos minutos mientras esperaban a que llegara el resto de la clase y mientras esperaban a que llevaran al paciente, así que había aprovechado para escabullirse. La peli rosa se sentía mal desde aquella ves que había estado en el hospital, de la forma en que le había hablado a Tsunade, "en realidad no se que pretendo hacer al venir aquí…"pensó la chica mientras se detenía frente a la puerta donde estaban sus padres. Recordó la conversación que había tenido durante el día siguiente con Sasuke, quien había estado pendiente de ella.

_Flashback….._

_-sakura…dime….como te fue?-dijo el Uchiha por la cámara de su computadora, observando a Sakura quien seguía con el rostro cubierto entre sus manos.—ya dime! Me tienes aquí frustrado esperando sin poder tomarte y…..y…..-el chico callo avergonzado de decir aquellas palabras en voz altas, pero habían logrado que la chica alzara la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa.-no te rías y solo dime ya! –dijo el chico volteando a otro lado._

_-si…ya….dios hace unos minutos estabas mal y triste y ahora estas estresado…-dijo la chica observando a Sasuke por su cámara.-no me fue bien….perdí mi compostura….. no se que me paso….yo no soy así…_

_-es normal Sakura…..digo…te abandonaron y ahora te piden tranquilamente que los conozcas como si nada hubiera pasado….digo que se creen?-dijo el chico enojándose._

_-si lo se pero igual yo no soy así…..menos mal que estaba Itachi hay para ayudarme a relajarme….-dijo la chica mientras veía como Sasuke se quedaba viendo a un punto fijo de su cuarto, seriamente._

_-si…..Itachi….-dijo seriamente.-debería de ser yo….no el….-dijo el chico viendo a Sakura nuevamente, con ella solía ser demasiado directo y solía decir lo que pensaba exactamente sin poder evitarlo.-hay puntos en los que….de verdad quisiera irme….y ya….volver a estar hay contigo…dejar todo esto….no es….justo…..-dijo perdiendo la voz al final haciendo que la peli rosa perdiera su compostura._

_-no Sasuke…tienes que respirar profundamente, relajarte, no pienses en eso…-dijo con la voz quebrada.-tenemos que ser fuertes…podremos aguantarlo…..lo se….-dijo respirando entrecortadamente._

_-con esos ánimos no me ayudas mucho sabes?-dijo sonriendo de la forma en que Sakura tanto le gustaba.-te extraño…-fue lo único que pudo decir el Uchiha._

_-y yo….-dijo la chica soltando una lagrima._

_Fin del Flashback….._

"ok eso no es muy saludable Sakurita….no pienses en cosas que te depriman…."pensó respirando profundamente mientras se armaba de valor, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera acercarse. Mebuki, su madre Biológica, observo a la chica sorprendida de verla hay, miro alrededor sin ver a nadie mas, luego la vio a ella nuevamente, aun sorprendida, "bien Sakura…es tiempo de que hables…vamos no te quedes así paralizada…"se dijo ella misma volviendo a respirar profundamente.

-hola…..-fue lo único que logro articular.

-hola…-dijo Mebuki observándola.

-yo…..vine con mi clase, venimos a ver una operación…y aproveche de venir…-dijo Sakura.

-oh…claro….estas estudiando para Medicina….-dijo su madre sonriendo.

-si….y pues…es que….yo…..

-lo siento…..lo sentimos de verdad…..-dijo su madre perdiendo la compostura mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro. –yo….en ese entonces…

-no…no importa….-dijo la chica captando la atención de Mebuki.-no quiero saber las razones….hay cosas mas importantes que hacer no? Donde esta…..

-tu padre…adentro….quieres…..conocerlo?-pregunto Mebuki entrecortadamente, sorprendida.-porque en verdad estaría completamente agradecida por el resto de mi vida contigo…

-me diste la vida no? Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer…..hubiera sido cualquier otra persona y simplemente hubiera abortado…..tu me diste la oportunidad de vivir…-dijo la chica que quedo muda al sentir los brazos de Mebuki alrededor de ella.

-gracias…..muchas gracias…..-lloro en el hombro de aquella chica que era su hija, aquella que había rechazado tiempo atrás.

La oficina amplia y minimalista se sentía demasiado fría para la chica, miro a su alrededor y las paredes blancas podían muy fácilmente volverla loca, "no se como aguanta tanto tiempo solo aquí en esta oficina…."pensó viendo al chico que arreglaba unos papeles en su escritorio. Sintió la vista de su esposa fija en el y levanto la mirada para verla, pudo leerle la mente, "odia este lugar…"pensó volviendo a concentrarse en sus papeles, sin decirle nada. La relación entre Neji y Tenten era tensa en esos momentos, ya Tenten solo le faltaba pocos meses para dar a luz y su barriga estaba tan enorme que le costaba creer que fuera solo un niño, aunque para los doctores aun estaba muy pequeña "no se si pueda aguantar…."pensó acariciando su barriga, "pero tranquilo pequeño….crece todo lo que quieras…."pensó la chica mientras volvía a ver a Neji.

-si tanto te incomoda porque viniste a esperar aquí? Abajo hay una cafetería donde puedes sentarte…..-dijo el chico sin levantar la vista.

-no me gusta…-dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos.-el olor a comida me dan ganas de vomitar….no la aguanto…..-dijo viendo al chico quien seguía sin verla.

-igual solo me faltan unos minutos mas y luego nos vamos…tranquila….-dijo el chico viendo por fin a Tenten.-estas bien no?

-si…supongo…..-dijo poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, luego se puso a dar vueltas por la oficina.

Neji siguió concentrado en sus papeles mientras La chica se detenía frente a la ventana, la vista desde hay era increíble, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad de Konoha, los largos bosques, las casas, los edificios, y lo que mas le gustaba a Tenten, la playa. El agua estaba pacifica, tanto que se podía reflejar claramente las pocas nubes del cielo. Neji la vio confundido, era raro ver a Tenten con tan poca energía últimamente, "lo único que hace es ver el paisaje, o la tele, o simplemente leer un libro….es…extraño…"pensó deteniéndose, luego con mucho silencio se paro y se acerco a la chica tomándola por detrás con delicadeza, sorprendiéndola.

-Neji…que….-dijo la chica pero fue frenada por los labios del Hyuga.

-te veo muy pensativa últimamente…..que sucede?-pregunto preocupado.

-pues…..es solo que…me alegro de tener a nuestro pequeño hijo…..pero…desearía que no hubiera sido así….lo siento Neji…por obligarte a trabajar sin dejarte opción…..

-Tenten….nunca te culpe…..fuimos ambos los culpables por eso…..pero paso porque tenia que pasar….. me agrada trabajar para mi tío….así puedo por fin retribuirle todo lo que el me a dado…

-lo se…..-dijo la chica temblando repentinamente.-pero tengo miedo…..de el momento en que….tengamos que …-dijo la chica sin terminar ninguna frase.- será que somos….ilusos al creer que podemos con esto? Tu tío quizás tenga razón…..no creo que tengamos el poder de cuidarlo…..

-tranquila….si podremos…podrás con todo lo que viene…calma….-dijo ya acostumbrado a calmar a la chica de aquellas repetitivas dudas que siempre tenia.-podremos criarlo….confía en mi…..-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-ok…..-dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente.-sin ti no podría hacer nada de esto…..sin ti seguramente lo habría dado en adopción…

-si…seguramente…..-dijo el chico erizándose al tan solo pensar en que su hijo terminaría con alguna familia extraña. –ya podemos irnos…..lo demás lo terminare luego, quieres ir a algún lado?

-oh…hay un lugar que quiero visitar….-dijo la chica emocionándose, con la vista fija en la playa.

-oh…ya….perfecto….-dijo el Hyuga tomando sus cosas, tomo a Tenten de la mano y ambos salieron de la oficina.

El Uchiha se detuvo frente al bar, hecho un vistazo adentro y hay vio a la persona que buscaba, entro y se sentó a su lado, llevaban tiempo sin verse, desde el viaje repentino que había hecho a New York a ayudar a su hermano menor, e incluso entonces no habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos. Kakashi lo saludo y luego siguió con su bebida, parecía mas deprimido de lo normal, "que le sucede…"pensó el Uchiha mientras pedía una bebida. La noche había llegado rápidamente a Konoha, lo cual no le sorprendió dado que estos días estaban pasando volando.

-que sucede? Es raro que me hallas llamado de la nada….-dijo Itachi viendo por fin a Kakashi.

-has hablado con Sasuke? –pregunto sin contestarle a Itachi.

-si…casi todos los días…-dijo animado.-pero dime en serio….que sucede…..?

-pues…..me alegro….sabes que extraño a mis alumnos? –dijo sonriendo.-estos nuevos son tan….organizados y aburridos….extraño los ruidos de Kiba, las quejas de Naruto…..

-Kakashi…..

-es…..Obito…-dijo mirando fijamente a Itachi.

-ob….obito?-dijo sorprendido.-ah vuelto?

-si….como si nada hubiera pasado…volvió…..

-y….Rin?-pregunto pero vio con Kakashi negaba con la cabeza.

-no sabe…..el punto es….-dijo conteniendo el nudo que tenia en la garganta que casi no le permitía hablar.-te esta buscando a ti y a Madara….

-a mi tío? Porque?-pregunto sorprendido.

-no lo se…..no me quiso decir….esta muy cambiado…..mas serio…..diferente….-dijo Kakashi tomando un gran sorbo de su bebida.

-así que volvió…..dime como estas?-pregunto el chico un tanto preocupado por su amigo.

-pues…mal…..pero….ya no se…creo que juntarme con Sai me volvió un poco…..sin sentimientos….-dijo no muy seguro.

-me dices que después de que se escapara con Rin sin decirte nada…después de los años que tuviste con ella…no te afecto el echo de que volviera sin ella? Eres humano Kakashi….no un robot….

-dime como anda lo de Sakura?-pregunto dando en el punto correcto.

-pues…..había conseguido olvidarla pero…cuando Sasuke se fue…la vi tan deprimida y sola….que tuve que ayudarla….pero no le pondré ningún dedo encima…es de mi hermano….y…y… -el chico callo para ver a Kakashi.-vine a hablar de ti no de mi!-dijo un tanto enojado por el cambio que había tenido la conversación.

-lo se…..-dijo sonriendo complacido.

-hola chicos!-saludo una vos detrás de ellos- así que el grupo de los tres mosqueteros se reúne otra ves? Aunque tu no tanto Kakashi….-dijo el chico que había llegado, luego se sentó al lado de Itachi.

-Kisame! Tiempo sin verte….-dijo Kakashi sorprendido al verlo.-yo también formo parte de los tres mosqueteros…-dijo un tanto dolido.

-si pero no tanto….-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi abrazando a su amigo repentinamente- tiempo sin verte…no sabes lo mucho que eh sufrido sin ti…-dijo sollozando falsamente en el hombro de su amigo.

-nos vemos casi todos los días en la oficina…deja el drama….-dijo quitándoselo de encima.

-igual….-dijo sentándose otra ves. –que harás entonces Kakashi?-pregunto Itachi seriamente.

-pues…..darte su numero para que te pongas de acuerdo con el…..-dijo ofreciéndole una tarjeta donde salía el nombre de Obito Uchiha y su numero de teléfono.

-pero que harás con lo de…

-nada…..ella decidió irse con el…..no hay nada que pueda hacer…..-dijo seriamente sintiendo como su pecho latía fuertemente, sintió el nudo haciéndose mas grande.

-creo que eres demasiado calmado para lo que has pasado Kakashi….deberías de hablar mas….dejar salir todo lo que sientes…

-no….no creo que sea correcto…..no creo que pueda ser capaz de parar una vez empiece….

-bueno….como quieras….-dijo el chico sin ganas de pelear con su amigo.

-de que hablan?-pregunto Kisame sintiéndose desplazado por ambos.

-no te incumbe….-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego cambiaron de tema rápidamente.

El rubio marco el numero familiar, sabia que allá era quizás demasiado temprano pero después del encuentro aquella tarde con Pain, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que lo conocía de algún lado. "porque presiento que lo conozco….."pensó preocupado el chico sin saber si su mente quizás le jugaba bromas. El celular sonó por varios minutos hasta que por fin el Uchiha contesto, al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba, maldijo en su mente y contesto con el peor tono de voz que pudo, lo cual no le fue muy difícil.

-porque demonios me llamas a esta hora? Te hice un cuadro con el horario de allá y el horario de aquí para que supieras llamar a horas DECENTES!-Dijo tratando de no elevar la vos demasiado.

-lo se…lo se….y lo siento pero es que…no logro sacarme algo de la cabeza y pues…te necesito….-dijo el chico que callo al notar lo raro que sonaba lo que acababa de decir.

-Naruto…..habla con Hinata de esa clase de cosas…yo no me quiero enterar….-dijo el chico a punto de colgar.

-Pain….-dijo Naruto antes de que Sasuke lograra cerrar la llamada.-Pain…..donde has escuchado ese nombre…..por que es un nombre…de una persona….un amigo de Hinata….

-Pain?-dijo Sasuke pensándoselo por unos minutos.-pain…..dolor en ingles…..PAIN!-grito Sasuke recordándolo, callo al escuchar el quejido de su compañero, se puso de pies y salió del cuarto.

-si Pain….dolor en ingles…-dijo Naruto aun sin captarlo.

-Naruto….necesito que respires y te relajes antes de que escuches lo que te voy a decir…y prométeme que esperaras a mañana para hablar con Hinata de esto…-dijo seriamente Sasuke, Naruto pudo sentir la tensión en la voz de Sasuke, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, asintió firmemente hasta que recordó que hablaba por celular.

-si… si…-dijo el rubio casi abofeteándose a el mismo.

-Pain….Estados Unidos…..Orlando…..Secuestro…..Hinata…-dijo Sasuke sin formular ninguna frase coherente.-Hinata fue secuestrada en Orlando….te acuerdas? Porque salía conmigo, unos de los secuaces de Suigetsu…el nombre de uno de ellos era Pain….-dijo Sasuke notando como Naruto dejaba de respirar por varios minutos.- si Hinata se hizo amiga de Pain…o si este esta hablando tranquilamente con ella…puede que me equivoque pero…Pain lleva el cabello anaranjado no? Llevaba pircings por todo el cuerpo si no mal recuerdo….

-Sasuke….eres lo máximo…..no se que haría sin ti…..-dijo Naruto volviendo a respirar.-ese imbécil las pagara….

-te dije que te calmaras….ahora no lo acuses de la nada ok? Habla con Hinata primero….asegúrate de que es el….antes de que arruines todo ok?-dijo Sasuke esperando la respuesta de Naruto.-y por favor…..no me vuelvas a llamar a estas horas….en serio! Mi roommate ya me odia lo suficiente….-dijo el chico despidiéndose luego de Naruto.

-ok ok….adios…-dijo colgando.

"así que Pain puede ser el mismo Pain de Orlando ah?...interesante….no se con que frecuencia ocurra esto pero dudo que existan dos personas con ese mismo nombre en el mundo….."pensó Naruto sintiendo como le hervía la sangre, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo ese mismo día y decírselo a Hinata, "sabia que no era de fiar…."pensó el chico, pero recordó lo que le había prometido a Sasuke, "no….debo de calmarme…."pensó respirando profundamente, "mañana iré a su casa temprano y hablare con ella….."pensó el chico tratando de dormir.

Las estrellas ya empezaban a esfumarse, New York se podía notar mas iluminado, "aun es demasiado temprano" pensó el pelirojo viendo el reloj de su mesa de noche. Volvió a tratar de agarrar sueño sin mucho éxito, "dios pero que demonios me pasa…."pensó el chico sentándose en su cama, justo en el momento en que su celular sonó. "pero que dem….dios…a estas horas! Como se atreven a llamar a estas horas!?" pensó tomando el celular, "oh perfecto….numero desconocido…."pensó el chico contestando.

-quien es?-pregunto con su ruda voz, quizás un poco demasiado. Al otro lado se pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de alguien que no contesto.-Halo! Se que estas hay! Ok bien si no planeas contestar entonces no llames….-dijo estresado colgando el teléfono.

Se levanto estresado tirando el teléfono en la cama, saco su guitarra y salió a la pequeña sala, lo mas alejado de los cuartos de sus hermanos, y luego se puso a afinarla, paso varios minutos en silencio y luego cuando hubo terminado empezó con una suave melodía.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading_

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late_

_What about now?_

_Chris Daughtry - What About Now. Acustic versión. Versión acústica. _

-a estas horas? Enserio? –dijo una voz detrás de el, interrumpiéndolo. Gaara volteo encontrándose con Kankoru quien se sentó a su lado.

-lo siento…no podía dormir y luego recibí una llamada de alguien desconocido que no me contesto….así que me estrese…decidí tocar….-dijo respirando profundamente.

-lo entiendo...-dijo riendo-dime…..es para alguien en especifico?

-no se…aun no la termino….-dijo tranquilamente.-dime hermano…The Kill…es para….Alice?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Su hermano lo miro con ojos tristes, el arrepentimiento era aun visible.-lo siento Gaara…lo sabes verdad?-dijo Kankoru viendo por la ventana.

-si…..lo se…..no tienes la culpa…es…directo al punto….creo….-dijo Gaara volteando hacia la ventana igual que su hermano.- me refiero a la canción….

-si…supongo…..-dijo el chico.-Alice podrá haber sido…especial…pero nunca te mereció...

-si….-dijo tratando de ignorar una vieja herida.-ahora estoy con Matsuri….y ella si es especial...-dijo Gaara.

-si tienes razón…-dijo su hermano mayor sonriendo.-ustedes de verdad están hechos el uno para el otro….digo…..antes tu simplemente te acostarías con cualquiera que se te insinuara…..a ahora estas con Matsuri, quien es inocente y simple….y….

-si….bueno…no quiero arruinar nuestra relación….-dijo el chico tratando de evitar esa conversación.

-no te retengas tanto hermanito…..quizás eso solo lo empeore…..-dijo el chico sonriendo, luego se fue dejándolo solo.

"que no me retenga tanto? Pero…..a que demonios se refiere?"pensó el pelirojo tomando su guitarra nuevamente, esta ves tocando solo una suave melodía. "no quiero presionar a Matsuri a hacer algo que ella no quiera…..es mucho menor que yo….siento que la estoy corrompiendo…."pensó el chico, "aunque tengo que admitir que cada ves se me hace mas difícil…."pensó, "dios! Maldita sea Kankoru! Porque me metes cosas raras en mi cabeza! Pensó el chico sin poder seguir, guardo la guitarra y sin pensar mucho tomo un largo y relajante baño, se puso su chaqueta de cuero favorita, tomo sus lentes sus llaves y dejándose llevar fue directo a un lugar en especifico, "todo por tu culpa…"pensó el chico. Al llegar a su carro tuvo tiempo de pensar bien en si debía o no ir, "no puedo quitarme esto de la cabeza…"pensó el chico recordando mucho antes de conocer a Matsuri.

_Flashback_.

_-Gaara….dime…porque tienes que irte ya?-preguntaba una chica de cabello rulado largo y naranja, acurrucada en el pecho desnudo de Gaara._

_-lo siento Alice pero ya es hora….ya sabes que tengo practica…..-dijo el chico tratando de zafarse de las garras de la chica. _

_-no quiero que vallas…quédate….-suplico la chica colocándose encima del pelirojo, lo beso impidiendo que hablara. _

_-A...Alice!...-dijo el chico apartándola de el.-lo siento pero no puedo faltar otra ves….soy el cantante sabes? Sin mi no puedes hacer mucho….-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie._

_-hay…no te preocupes…hablare con Kankoru…..sabes que me escucha…..-dijo la chica haciendo puchero.-ok….vete…de seguro no tienes practica y te vas con otra chica no? Te e visto en cada presentación que tienes con tu banda…..siempre saludas a todas y te quedas con ellas….-dijo la chica dolida._

_-sabes que soy de todas…..no puedo aferrarme a una y aun así decidiste salir conmigo…..-dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras se vestía._

_-pero…..-la chica se acurruco en la cama tapándose con las sabanas.-pensé que las dejarías por mi….._

_-I'm really sorry Alice…but I never say I was going to do that…..-dijo el chico con un ingles perfecto. (lo siento Alice…pero nunca dije que iba a hacer eso…)._

_-ok…..i get it…-dijo la chica sollozando. Pero sintió como el chico se alejaba y salía por la puerta trancándola detrás de el, sin siquiera decir adiós. _

_Fin del Flashback._

"quizás fui muy rudo con ella al principio…"pensó el chico recordando a Alice, "no….olvídala…"se dijo olvidando aquellos viejos recuerdos que habían vuelto a su memoria por culpa de Kankoru. Cuando se fijo ya había llegado a su destino. Detuvo su auto, aun podía notarse algunas pocas estrellas, ya que aun no había amanecido. Se bajo y recorrió el jardín que ya le era familiar, noto que la luz del cuarto estaba encendida, "a estas horas?" pensó el chico sorprendido. Se acerco a la vieja enredadera y subió por ella con agilidad, "ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto…"pensó deteniéndose una vez al frente de la ventana. Toco dos veces y bajo rápidamente la cabeza cuando la chica abrió.

-Gaara!-dijo la chica sorprendida….que….que haces aquí a estas horas?-pregunto bajito.

-pues…no podía dormir así que decidí venir….-dijo el chico entrando con confianza a la habitación de la chica.

-ok….-dijo esta trancando la ventana nuevamente.-Gaara….sucede algo?-pregunto la chica al ver el rostro de su novio, podía notar que algo iba mal.

-no…no pasa nada…-dijo acostándose en la cama.

-si te pasa algo….estas muy serio….y algo perdido….-dijo al chica sentándose al lado del pelirojo.-puedo notar a leguas que algo va mal...

-es solo que recordé algo del pasado…nada importante…-dijo viendo fijamente Matsuri, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-esta bien…supongo…..-dijo la chica mientras se proponía alejarse, pero sintió la mano fría del chico en su brazo.

- Don't go….(no te vallas)…..-dijo el chico al oído de la chica, dejándola totalmente en shock, la atrajo hacia el uniendo sus fríos labios a los de la chica.

Gaara pudo sentir como toda su fuerza por contenerse se derrumbaba, había aguantado demasiado mientras le permitía a la chica acostumbrarse, pero por culpa de un pequeño comentario no pudo aguantarse mas, no quería ir demasiado rápido ni asustar a Matsuri pero, como siempre, aquella chica seguía sorprendiéndolo. Pudo sentir como el corazón de la chica se aceleraba pero a pesar de estar temblando no lo detuvo, mas bien lo atrajo hacia ella mas, no podía alejarse del chico, sentía una conexión demasiado fuerte hacia el, pudo sentir la mano del pelirojo, fría, subir por su cintura, justo hay reacciono, "estoy….en mi cuarto…a solo una habitación de distancia de mi madre…no…no es correcto…"pensó notando como el chico no se detenía.

-ga…Gaara….-dijo la chica entre los besos.-mi madre….esta….

-lo...siento….-dijo deteniéndose.-se me olvido…..-dijo separándose rápidamente de la chica.

-no es solo que…..-dijo pensando bien, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.-no se si este lista Gaara…..no por ahora…

-oh….si…claro…-dijo el chico sin saber que contestar, claramente no se esperaba aquella respuesta de la chica, normalmente era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa, desde el comienzo, y aquella ocasión había sido diferente.-entiendo….no te voy a presionar…..-dijo sin mirarla.

Bueno, en estoy días estoy casi libre así que podre adelantar muchos capítulos mientras este inspirada…gracias por todos sus comentarios! Agradezco mucho su paciencia :D

La canción que canta Gaara es de: Chris Daughtry - What About Now- Versión acústica.

Next Cap:

Naruto contra Pain?

Hinata enojada?

Ino amenazada?

Sai confundido?

Gaara en problemas?

Esto y mas…..


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Masashi Kishimoto por crear a tan maravillosos personajes y a tan maravilloso mundo de ninjas ya que sin el esta historia no existiría. No son mis personajes pero forman parte de mi vida, los conozco desde hace varios años, y me han seguido a lo largo de mis mudanzas así que….Masashi! muchas gracias por crear a Naruto!.

Capitulo 4.

La mañana llego a Konoha, aun era demasiado temprano pero no había conseguido dormir mas, el timbre sonaba insistentemente y sin mucha energía de abrirla. El pelinegro abrió la puerta y se encontró con su novia, su cabello suelto y largo le llegaba por la cintura, su ropa mucho mas conservadora comparada con la primera ves que la conoció, algo en su expresión le indicaba que algo iba mal, "es la primera ves que viene a mi casa…"pensó el chico, ya que vivía algo lejos de Konoha. La chica sonrió y luego lo abrazo. "Ino…"pensó el chico con preocupación, conocía bien a la rubia, y sabia que algo había ido mal.

-Ino…paso algo ayer después de que me fui?-pregunto el chico, notando como Ino temblaba ligeramente, pero no contesto.-Ino….

-no nada…solo vine porque quería verte…-dijo Ino viendo a los ojos a Sai.-en serio…todo va bien….- dijo la chica besándolo.

-bueno….aun no te creo….igual….pasa….-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-ese es el cuadro en el que estas trabajando?-pregunto la chica observando uno de los cuadros mas grandes de la sala, era la ciudad de New York.

-si…aun le falta…-dijo el chico.-viniste solo verme?-pregunto el chico aun no convencido. Pero fue callado por los labios de Ino.

La chica soltó su cartera sin despegarse de Sai, temblaba, no sabia si podría estar con el mas tiempo después de aquella amenaza, aunque normalmente ella era la que amenazaba a las chicas en la High School, era la primera ves que la amenazaba, y no directamente a ella sino a Sai. Sus manos se aferraron Sai, no quería soltarlo mientras lo tuviera, podía sentir que el chico trataba de frenarla, el la conocía bien y sabia que ocultaba algo pero no podía decirle. Sai la tomo por la cintura y ambos se dejaron llevar por un trance. La chica se detuvo un instante al estar en la cama, lo vio fijamente y sin decir nada supo que el ya sabia que había pasado.

-tu eres mas importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa….lo sabes verdad?-dijo el chico sorprendiéndola.

-yo? Pero….pensé que…..no tenias nada de sentimientos….o algo así….

-Ino…ese era el viejo yo…..ahora….como lo digo?...por tu culpa puedo sentir mas de lo que debo….-dijo sonriendo.

-oh….lo siento….-dijo al chica deprimiéndose.-pero…..que hay de tu trabajo? Digo….no deberíamos de…

-no podemos salir? Eso dices? Ino…..acabo de empezar hay….y ya te conozco desde hace meses atrás…crees que te dejaría por un trabajo en el que acabo de empezar? Puedo hacer cualquier otro trabajo….no me importa...-dijo el chico seriamente.

-pero…-"podrían arruinar tu reputación…."pensó la chica no muy convencida.-supongo…..sabes que deberíamos hacer?-pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-callarnos y seguir?-dijo el chico viendo como Ino torcía los ojos.

-No!-dijo esta riendo después.-deberías conocer a mi padre….llego hoy de su viaje…..-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-tu….a tu…padre?-dijo el chico un tanto nervioso.- yo?...no…no lo creo….

-en serio?-dijo al chica riendo a carcajadas.-vamos…no me digas que tienes miedo de conocer a mi padre o si? El es buena persona….es amable…..tranquilo todo ira bien…..

-ok….pero podemos seguir entonces?-pregunto el chico besándola nuevamente pero Ino lo aparto.

-nop….nos esta esperando afuera….-dijo la chica sonriendo inocentemente.

-que?afuera? Ino!-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.-dios…podrías a verlo dicho antes….-dijo buscando una camisa entre su closet.

-lo siento…..-dijo la chica aunque podía notar que le divertía todo aquello.

Una ves listo ambos salieron de la pequeña casa, y se fueron caminando hacia los estacionamientos, hay pudo identificar el carro del padre de la chica, una gran camioneta blanca los esperaba afuera. Pudo notar que el que manejaba era un chofer y no su padre, cosa que no le sorprendió. La chica camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta de atrás donde se encontró con su padre en una esquina, la observo con cara de pocos amigos y luego vio al chico que estaba detrás de ella, de tez pálida, cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color, "no me agrada..."pensó Inoichi. Llevaba el cabello corto y peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Ino y sus fracciones eran claramente mas fuertes que las de Ino.

-pensé que no saldrías nunca…-dijo claramente molesto.

-lo siento…me deje llevar…-dijo la chica entrando.-el es Sai papa…..mi novio….del que te hable….-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-un…placer…-dijo Sai entrando al carro también, "al menos Ino nos separa…."2penso el chico viendo el odio reflejado en los ojos del padre de Ino.

-si…ya me imagine….-dijo viendo a otro lado.- ya podemos seguir…-le indico al chofer quien arranco instantáneamente.-hija….esto es ridículo….-dijo directamente a Ino quien lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-papa…no otra ves…y no horita…-dijo molesta.-ya hablamos de esto en la casa…..-dijo la chica tomando de la mano a Sai quien quedo algo petrificado por la mirada que le lanzo Inoichi.-estoy saliendo con Sai ahora.

-pero…..pensé que….antes de irme tu salías con Shikamaru…y ahora regreso después de varios meses de viaje y resulta que sales con este…

-Sai….-dijo el chico viendo al padre de Ino.

-si….muchas cosas cambiaron en el viaje papa….ya te lo había contado…Shikamaru….-dijo la chica sin saber como continuar otra ves en aquella conversación.

-Shikamaru engaño a su hija con una modelo de New York….y después de muchos sucesos en el viaje empecé a salir con su hija….-dijo seriamente Sai.

-pues eso lo veremos….-dijo amenazante el padre de Ino, confundiendo a ambos.

"como que eso lo veremos?" pensó el chico con odio, "quien se cree que es para prohibir…..bueno…es su padre….pero…"pensó callándose, sintió la mano de Ino aferrarse mas a el, inspirándole valor, "vamos….podemos hacerlo….podemos convencerlo..." pensó la chico sonriéndole. "lo haces ver muy fácil Ino…"pensó viendo por la ventana.

La mansión Hyuga abarcaba gran parte de la calle, podía notarse desde una larga distancia, y comparada con su casa, pues la diferencia era notable. "vamos Naruto….tu puedes…"pensó el chico acercándose a la entrada, vio el botón donde salía unos números, marco el botón rojo y espero a que le contestaran. Después de varios minutos tratando de que lo dejaran pasar logro comunicarse con Hinata quien sorprendida fue a su encuentro. Camino por los largos jardines de la mansión, pudo notar un pequeño lago donde algunos pájaros se bañaban, siguió su largo recorrido hacía la entrada donde se encontró con la chica quien se lanzo en sus brazos, claramente impresionada de que el chico la hubiera visitado a su casa, ya que era algo que nunca hacia.

-Naruto! Que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica siendo callada por los labios del rubio.-NA….Naruto…mi padre puede vernos en cualquier momento…..-dijo al chica mirando por detrás de ella.

-lo siento…es que no puedo detenerme…..-dijo el rubio sonriendo.-podemos entrar?-pregunto separándose de ella.

-ah…si…supongo….-dijo Hinata un tanto nerviosa. –a….a que se debe la visita?-pregunto mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

-solo quería verte….-dijo el chico sin darle importancia "todo a su tiempo…"pensó un tanto nervioso.

Quedo mudo al entrar por la puerta de la casa de la chica, nunca le había prestado tanta atención y la verdad solo había sido capas de entrar una ocasiones. "impresionante…"pensó observando cada rincón de la casa, la cual estaba decorada totalmente al estilo japonés, con muchos adornos que suponían eran de generaciones anteriores de la familia de la chica. Hinata siguió caminando sin darle importancia dirigiendo al rubio a lo que supuso era la sala familiar. Le indico que se sentara a su lado en un largo sofá blanco y al instante llego una señora mayor preguntando si deseaba algo de tomar.

-no….gracias….-dijo el chico un tanto intimidado, cuando se alejo se acerco mas a la chica.-Hinata…..dime….como se siente vivir en un lugar así?-pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-ah…no se…estoy acostumbrada…-dijo la chica mirando fijamente al rubio.-Naruto….no viniste por nada mas?

-no…bueno solo para estar contigo…..y para otro asunto….pero después hablamos de eso…dime…esta tu padre aquí?-pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, notando como se ruborizaba instantáneamente.

-ah…bueno…no…aun no llega…..-dijo la chica sintiendo la mano del rubio en su hombro.

-así que….estamos solos?-pregunto Naruto acercando su rostro al de Hinata.

-pues…yo…no diría solos….digo…está nuestro mayordomo y Hanabi también esta….y…..-dijo la chica.

-si….bueno….pero horita…..aquí…..estamos solos?-pregunto con sus labios a pocos milímetros de la chica.

-si…-contesto sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente, pudo sentir los labios del rubio en los de ella, sus cálidas manos bajar por su cintura, no pudo evitar apartarlo.-estamos en mi casa…..en plena sala…..-dijo la chica entrecortadamente.

-sabes que no haría nada que no quisieras Hinata…..-dijo el chico sonriendo.-pero sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo..-dijo besándole el cuello.-pero ok…..te hare caso…-dijo apartándose de la chicas-vine a hablar contigo de algo serio…..no quería llegar a eso ya pero….es importante…y necesito que me escuches…..-dijo el chico viendo a Hinata seriamente.

-oh…bueno…ok…te escucho…-dijo la chica preocupada al observar al chico tan callado y serio.

-pues…estuve hablando con Sasuke…..sabes que es mi mejor amigo y le cuento todo…..y pues…..hable de Pain…y….antes de que digas nada…..pues…..el me recordó algo de lo que no eh podido dejar de pensar…..

-a que te refieres?-pregunto la chica viendo al rubio a los ojos.-a que quieres llegar Naruto?

-dijiste que me escucharías….veras…te acuerdas en vacaciones…..cuando estuvimos en Orlando? En el parque?...bueno…te acuerdas que te…..secuestraron….-dijo el chico callando al ver la expresión de la chica, se acordaba claramente.-los secuaces de Suigetsu…querían herirte por Sasuke….pues…..uno de ellos…..no te acuerdas de…..

-Pain…..-dijo la chica callando en cuenta del nombre, pudo sentir como su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, sintió todo mucho mas frio, recordando el físico del chico aunque se le había olvidado parte de aquel suceso, podía recordar el nombre de aquel chico, y podía recordar su cabello.-pain…. Dolor en ingles….no….no puede ser el mismo…..debe de…debe de haber un error... no es posible que sea el mismo…-dijo a modo de negación sintiendo como se le bajaba la tensión, sintió las manos fuertes de Naruto sostenerla.

-se que es difícil de creer, y quizás nos equivoquemos….pero…hay que hablar con el…..si es el mismo…..Hinata….si llega a ser el mismo no lo voy a perdonar por volverte a hablar como si nada…..-dijo tomando el rostro de la chica para que lo viera.-no se lo perdonare ok?.-dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra el.

-ok…-dijo la chica abrazándolo. Algo no le cuadraba, podía sentir que algo no iba bien o que algo faltaba, "tengo que hablar con el en privado…"pensó la chica sabiendo que a Naruto no le gustaría.

El hospital estaba frio por los pasillos, como siempre, a causa del color blanco de las paredes el frio se hacia mas intenso. La peli rosa ya se había acostumbrado a esa temperatura, y a ese pasillo en particular, cada ves que podía se acercaba a saludarlos pues al parecer sus padres eran mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Mebuki resulto ser Doctora, había estudiado medicina y fue hay donde supo de Tsunade, y su padre Kizashi trabajaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad donde luego conoció a su madre, luego logro abrir una librería y el es el dueño aunque en aquellos momentos no podía dirigirla el mismo. Sakura podía sentir como el vacio que había dejado Sasuke se llenaba con sus padres biológicos, a pesar de que los seguía viendo como Mebuki y Kizashi y no como madre y padre, podía sentirse en familia cuando estaba con ellos, "Aunque…"pensó la chica viendo el rostro de Sasuke en su mente, "que estará haciendo en esos momentos…"pensó la chica entristeciéndose automáticamente.

-que pasa Sakurita?-pregunto Kizashi preocupado.-es por ese tal Saseku?-pregunto tomando la mano de su hija.

-Sasuke Kizashi! Dios…..pero es por el no? Estas tan apagada…..-dijo su madre preocupada.

-si bueno…..lo veré en unos meses pero….no….no hablemos de eso ok?-dijo sonriendo.-la verdad es que….solo estoy emocionada por que venga pero estoy nerviosa…..eso es todo…

-ok….me parece perfecto….—dijo su padre sonriendo..-cuando venga a Konoha me lo presentaras ok? Necesito ver quien es…..-dijo su padre seriamente.

-ah….ok….-dijo la chica.-cuando venga lo traeré para que lo conozcas…es realmente…..es complicado explicarlo pero a pesar de las apariencias es realmente amable y se preocupa por sus amigos, y es cariñoso…aunque creo que eso solo conmigo claro…..pero de verdad es único…..

-oh bueno será un placer conocerlo…-dijo Mebuki.

El celular de la chica sonó sacándola de su conversación, se levanto rápidamente disculpándose mientras tomaba la llamada. Al ver el numero contesto rápidamente.-Sasuke! Hola…..como estas? Todo bien!

-si todo genial….solo quería saber de ti….dime…tus padres están bien?-pregunto extrañamente feliz.

-si todo bien….te noto algo…contento….paso algo?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-no es solo que tengo día libre y decidir llamarte… no puedo creerlo pero aparentemente también tengo un club de fans aquí sabes?-dijo el chico presumiendo.

-ah un club de fans? Really? En serio? Dios….bueno…alguna de la que deba preocuparme?-pregunto Sakura un tanto celosa.

-no…para nada…..sabes que me gustas tu nada mas…..aunque….estas fans son diferentes de las de Konoha…son un poco…como te lo explico….no se detienen! Me invitan a salir una y otra vez….no importa que tan frio actué….

-Sasuke! –dijo la chica riendo.-eres cruel sabes!? Pero sigue así….recházalas a todas ok?-dijo amenazadoramente.

-si por supuesto no te preocupes….tu también recházalos a todos….

-ah pues no tengo ningún pretendiente sabes?...no que yo sepa…-dijo tranquilamente.

-oh…mejor que sigas así entonces….-dijo el chico sonriente, detrás de el pudo percibir la mirada fija de alguien, "Naomi…"pensó el chico tratando de no darle mucha importancia.-bueno te dejo amor….tengo trabajos que hacer….si a pesar de que sea mi día libre….adios..te quiero!

-oh….terminaste?-dijo la chica claramente enojada.-la llamas a cada rato….en serio…trata de calmarte…

-tu cálmate….-dijo el chico viendo a Naomi fijamente con mirada desafiante.- es mi novia que esperas?-dijo tranquilamente.

-si pero no te va a engañar en cualquier segundo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos, ignorando la mirada de Sasuke.- a parte estas conmigo…digo….estudiando….. deberíamos estudiar sin hablar por los teléfonos…

-pues lo siento pero si ese va a ser el caso mejor entonces te vas a estudiar sola…-dijo tomando sus libros.

-no…no espera…esta bien….queda por favor….necesito ayuda en ingles…dijo poniendo su mejor rostro de suplica el cual no le funcionaba bien con Sasuke.

-me quedo por que las demás mesas están ocupadas…-dijo el chico indiferentemente, pudo notar como los chicos miraban a Naomi, aunque para el fuera una molestia y demasiado chillona para el, pudo ver que llamaba demasiado la atención de los chicos.

-pasa algo? Celoso?-pregunto al ver a su alrededor, causando que los demás voltearan a otro lado.-no me gusta ninguno si es lo que te preocupa, Sasuke la miro con cara de pocos amigos y siguió en lo suyo.-ya ok….dejo los juegos aparte…..-dijo disculpándose sonriéndole.

El castaño caminaba por el parque mientras su perro corría a su alrededor, el sol brillaba haciendo que todo se viera mucho mas hermoso, vio a su alrededor encontrándose con un rostro familiar, "Hanabi…"pensó el castaño viendo que no estaba sola, un chico hablaba con ella, la tomaba por el brazo atrayéndola hacia el, pudo ver como la chica lo apartaba, reía nerviosamente pero el chico volvía a acercarse, quizás demasiado, la empujo lentamente hacia el árbol mas cercano, la beso forzosamente, "pero…que…demonios esta haciendo?"pensó el chico sintiendo una furia en su interior, pudo sentir la necesidad de ir corriendo hacia ella, pudo verla forcejear, tratando de apartarlo sin mucho éxito. Kiba vio a Akamaru quien lo vio fijamente, como si lo entendiera perfectamente, volteo hacia donde su amo veía, y luego volvió a ver a Kiba quien le dio la señal a su perro, vio como este corría hacia la chica, "eso es Akamaru…"pensó corriendo a su ayuda. El chico soltó rápidamente a Hanabi quien volteo hacia otro lado.

-oye…que….que te pasa?-pregunto el chico cuando Akamaru estuvo frente a el, ladrándole y mostrándole sus colmillos.

-aléjate de ella…..como te atreves a tratar así a una dama….-dijo el chico volteando a ver a Hanabi quien no volteo a verlo.

-no te incumbe…-dijo pero cayo al ver al perro que tenia frente a el.

-claro que si me incumbe…..ella es…..es….-el chico lo pensó por varios minutos.-es mi amiga….y la hermana de mi mejor amiga…..

-dios…esto es demasiado complicado para mi…..me largo….-dijo el chico retirándose, Akamaru se acerco a la chica aunque esta no le respondió.

-Hanabi?...es…estas bien?-pregunto el castaño acercándose a la chica, poso su mano en el hombro de la chica y sin previo aviso sintió como esta se lanzaba en sus brazos, tomándolo por al cintura. –ya…calma…-dijo el chico acariciando el largo cabello de la chica, pudo sentir como esta lloraba aunque en silencio.

-lo siento….-dijo la chica sin apartarse.-y….gracias…..

-no te preocupes….estoy contigo…..siempre que me necesites…-dijo el chico sonriéndole,

-Kiba…..-dijo la chica observándolo fijamente aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- todos los chicos son iguales?-pregunto apartándose de el.

-a que te refieres?-pregunto sin comprender.

-a que todos los hombres solo quieren…..-la chica lo miro fijamente sonrojándose, sin saber como decirlo, cosa que era raro en ella ya que solía decir lo que pensaba. –sexo…

-ah….oh…oh ya….eso…..claro…..pues…..no todos….-dijo el chico algo nervioso.-no todos piensan en eso…..porque? que quería…..no me digas que….intentaba hacerte algo mas!? –pregunto el chico sintiéndose aun mas molesto.

-no….no…es que….bueno si…..algo así…pero le dije que no quería….que no estaba lista….y….pues….intento forzarme…..-dijo la chica sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a salir.

-que? No…eso es imperdonable…..como se atreve a intentar…digo…eso es…..-el chico no lograba decir nada coherente.

-gracias…-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Kiba la vio por varios minutos, aun era menor de edad pero había crecido en los pocos meses transcurridos. Sintió como si necesitara abrazarla, "Kiba que piensas…estas loco…"Pensó casi golpeándose a el mismo. La chica lo miro fijamente confundida, llevaba un pequeño vestido rosa que resaltaba en su pálida piel, se parecía mucho a Hinata solo que llevaba el cabello castaño claro y largo. Hanabi lo volvió a abrazar, aun sentía algo hacia el aunque era claro de que el no sentía nada hacia ella ya que era solo una niña, "vamos Hanabi…no pienses así…"se dijo la chica.

-bueno Gaara….yo ya me voy ok? Tengo que estar temprano hoy allá…..-dijo Temari observando a su hermano menor que seguía viendo por la ventana.-sucede algo? .-pregunto la chica preocupada.

-nada…..-dijo el pelirojo sin mucho interés.-esto es temprano para ti? Son las 11…..-dijo el chico observando a su hermana.

-ah…pues…si…-dijo la chica tranquilamente.

-pues yo también me voy…tengo clases…-dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la habitación. –nos vamos juntos?

-si por supuesto..-dijo la chica feliz.

-pues yo en cambio no tengo mucho que hacer….-dijo Kankoru sin mucho interés.-tenemos días libres por ahora…..

-si esto es deprimente…-dijo Gaara justo cuando el timbre sonó.

-yo abro!-dijo Temari que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, abrió la puerta y quedo en Shock al ver quien era.

En la puerta una chica mas bajita que ella sonreía, su cabello naranja, su tez blanca y sus ojos azules veían mas atrás de Temari, hacia la ventana, Gaara volteo sin interés viendo hacia la entrada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la chica. Se puso de pie instantáneamente, sin saber que hacer, "pe….pero que demonios hace aquí?"pensó el pelirojo volteando hacia Kankoru quien aparentemente estaba igual que el. La chica quedo en la entrada sin saber que decir ni que hacer, viendo solamente a Gaara, su paso estaba siendo trancado por Temari quien la veía con sorpresa y con odio al mismo tiempo.

-se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto la chica desafiante, sorprendiendo a La chica y a Shikamaru quien no sabia que pasaba.

-oh…..eh….Hola….-dijo la chica nerviosa.-yo….eh….

-largo-dijo la fría voz de Gaara volviendo a su ventana.

-eh…Gaara….yo…-dijo la chica tratando de entrar sin mucho éxito.

-vete a hora Alice…-dijo el chico.

-Alice….que haces aquí? Para que viniste?-dijo Kankoru acercándose a Alice.

-Kankoru…- dijo la chica observándolo con tristeza-yo…..es que… vengo de Londres…..tengo una gira aquí en New York y pues…..decidí venir…se que no debía pero no pude aguantarme…lo siento…..

-es tarde para eso no lo crees?-dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie, acercándose lentamente a la chica, algo en ella le provocaba repulsión, cada ves que la veía solo quería golpearla, aunque fuera una chica, única razón por la que no lo hacia. –es muy tarde para venir a decir lo siento…-dijo tomándola rústicamente de la mano, apartando a Temari de la puerta, la sostuvo fuertemente sacándola al pasillo de la entrada.-vete de aquí a hora mismo, no quiero verte….-dijo el chico aun sin soltarla.

-Gaara…me lastimas….lo siento…se que es tarde pero….igual…no puedo sentir esto por nadie mas que tu…-dijo la chica abrazándola, causando en Gaara un pequeño paro cardiaco.-lo siento…

-como te atreves a venir a mi casa y decir eso…..y de paso frente a Kankoru….-dijo el pelirojo apartando a la chica de el, justo en el momento exacto cuando Matsuri salía del ascensor y veía la escena, aunque Gaara solo veía a Alice sin notar que Matsuri había llegado.-no te quiero volver a ver no entiendes….ninguno de nosotros…LARGO!-grito soltándola, viendo por fin a Matsuri quien había quedado petrificada en la entrada del ascensor.-MA..matsuri…..-dijo Gaara con la furia reflejada en su rostro, algo que Matsuri nunca había visto.

-Gaara…..-dijo la chica apartándose del elevador cuando aquella chica mas alta que ella paso por su lado observándola de arriba abajo, era mas hermosa que ella, mas cuerpo, su rostro de porcelana la examinaba. Entro al ascensor sin decir nada mas y se fue. Matsuri quedo congelada sin saber que hacer.

-ven…-dijo el pelirojo tomando a la chica rústicamente por el brazo, entrando a la casa.

-ouch…Gaara…me lastimas….-dijo al chica pasando por al lado de Temari quien también tenia reflejada la furia en su rostro.

-no se van?-pregunto casi gritando el chico, Temari tomo a Shikamaru de la mano y lo saco rápidamente del apartamento, y detrás de ella se vino Kankoru quien tomo su abrigo y su bufanda.

-que? No pretendo quedarme después de…ver a…-dijo el chico con la voz quebrada.

-lo siento Kankoru…esto no es justo….-dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-ok….se puede saber que fue todo eso?-pregunto Shikamaru claramente confundido.

El lujoso restaurante resplandecía a donde quiera que mirara. Las enormes y brillantes lámparas colgando del techo, las mesas con sillas de la época Reina Ana. Colores cremas y rosas invadían el local. Pudo observar a lo lejos la mesa donde Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba sentado, esperándolos, "esto no me da buena espina…."pensó el chico viendo a su Tío, "dios no puedo parar de temblar…"pensó la chica sintiendo como el frio penetraba su piel.

-Tenten….un placer verte…-Hiashi Hyuga se inclino a modo de Saludo hacia la chica quien hiso lo mismo.-por favor siéntate….-le indico.-tu también Neji.

-por supuesto Hiashi…-dijo el chico sentándose en la mesa de aquel lujoso restaurante.-dime…a que se debe el llamado? Me parece extraño…..

-pues…..es algo complicado pero….la familia….tus abuelos….no están muy felices de lo sucedido los últimos meses….-dijo su tío claramente arrepentido.-ya sabes…lo del bebe y lo de la boda…..

-todavía están con eso? Cuando lo van a superar?-dijo Neji dejando salir quizás demasiado el tono enojado. –lo siento….-dijo disculpándose.

-tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto Neji…no te disculpes…..-dijo tranquilamente Hiashi.-dicen que aun no la….no te aceptaran hasta que pases su prueba…..en la fiesta….en el gran Banquete…..-dijo Hiashi viendo fijamente a Tenten.

-como que prueba?-dijo Neji furioso.-que no puedes decirles que no? No va a pasar por ninguna prueba y menos en este estado!

-Neji…estoy embarazada…..no invalida…. Pasare la prueba….confía en mi…..-dijo no muy segura la chica.

-no…no es justo…..porque tienes que pasar por una prueba? Quien necesita su aprobación de todas formas?-dijo esto dirigiéndose a su Tío.

-tienes que saber que….mi matrimonio y el de tu padre…..Hizashi…..ambos fueron arreglados…..por nuestros padres…para el beneficio de nuestra familia y de nuestro negocio, la empresa Hyuga…y el hecho de que te hallas casado…..pues….por tu propia cuenta….eso los enojo de una forma en que….no les interesa si fue por el bebe….yo opino que fue lo mejor. Ya el daño estaba hecho y debían de resolver sus problemas…..pero…..ellos no lo piensan así….ahora están siendo mas estrictos conmigo…..y con….mis hijas…así que pasaras por una prueba….Tenten…-dijo tomando con delicadeza la mano de la chica.-y lo siento por todo esto…..espero de verdad que pases…..

-no me parece justo…para nada justo…..y ahora que? Que te harán….que le harán a hacer a Hinata y a Hanabi ah?-pregunto seriamente abriendo los ojos al ver la expresión de su Tío.

-no se…-dijo con la voz quebrada.-no se…..

-no puede ser…..no le pueden arreglar un matrimonio….que hay de Naruto? No es justo…esto es…..ya no estamos en los tiempos de antes…-dijo Tenten furiosa.

-ellos no lo aceptan aun…

-no es justo….-dijo la chica soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, acariciando a su barriga.-no es justo…

-tranquila…todo ira bien….-dijo Neji abrazándola.-todo ira bien….-dijo aunque su corazón latía fuertemente.

El Restaurante era sencillo, a pesar de ser Inoichi quien decidió el local. La mesa que habían reservado estaba apartada de las demás personas, en un espacio algo privado. Se sentaron en silencio sin decir nada. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente aunque estaba tranquilo a pesar de ello, su decoración al estilo Japonés clásico, mesas de madera, grandes vista hacia el paisaje de Konoha, grandes jardines. Ino miro fijamente a su padre y luego a Sai, sin saber que decir, Sai aparentemente sentía lo mismo, se podía notar lo nervioso que estaba, el padre de Ino estaba por su parte, feliz.

-dime…..así que eres profesor de Arte…..mi hija me conto…-dijo al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico.

-pues….si…soy profesor de Arte en la Universidad donde estudia su hija….-dijo el chico nervioso.-no soy tan mayor como piensa...me gradué en una escuela de Arte….mas temprano de lo que esperaba y empecé a trabajar como artista y pues…me llamaron aquí…para dar clases…

-Ah…así que debe de tener muchas chicas detrás de usted….un profesor joven…-dijo Inoichi mirándolo con media sonrisa.

-PAPA! En serio?-dijo la chica torciéndole los ojos.-discúlpalo Sai….-dijo la chica tomando la mano del chico.

-Hija….es que…..no pensé que terminarías con alguien que no fuera…-dijo el padre sin poder terminar, claramente dolido.

-lo se….pero…tienes que superarlo…..-dijo la chica suspirando.-dime te vas a volver a ir?

-si….pasado mañana….otra reunión…..lo siento….-dijo el padre de Ino.

Después de aquella pequeña charla comieron y pasaron el resto de la velada en silencio, mientras comían Sai solo podía pensar en como había podido llegar a ese punto, a esa situación, comiendo con el padre de su novia, "como es que tengo novia" pensó el chico recordando como a lo largo de su vida se le había sido imposible sentir algo hacia alguien aparte de su hermano. Ino por su parte trataba de ponerse en el lugar de su padre, siempre la había emparejado con Shikamaru eh incluso con Chouji, era como su sueño desde que nació su hija, pero ahora ella pensaba por si sola y se había enamorado de alguien diferente, "y raro a decir verdad…."pensó el padre observando al chico que parecía no tener expresión alguna. Al terminar el padre dejo a su hija y a Sai en su casa y siguió a la oficina aunque su hija casi tuvo que sacarlo a empujones de la casa.

-vamos….calma…no haremos nada indebido….-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-eso solo lo empeora Ino….-dijo Sai sin poder evitar sonrojarse.-le prometo que no haremos nada….

-no se porque pero no puedo creerle a ninguno de los dos….pero da igual….ya me tengo que ir de todas formas…-dijo mirando con dolor a su hija y luego salió. Ino tomo a Sai de la mano y lo jalo hacia su habitación, la cual era demasiado rosa para el chico. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, "si esto ayuda mucho Ino…"pensó sarcásticamente el chico.

-Tranquilo….no lo hago por nada….-dijo la chica como si le pudiera leerle la mente al chico.

-Ino…..se que algo anda mal desde ayer…pero confiare en ti…no te preguntare hasta que estés lista….-dijo el chico acariciando inconscientemente la mejilla de la chica. –lo siento….-dijo deteniéndose.

-no…no pares….-dijo la chica sonrojándose.-digo…si no quieres…dios…lo siento….se que le prometiste a mi padre que no harías nada pero…..no es justo…..es decir yo….yo quiero….digo….-la chica quedo callada por los labios de Sai, se separo un segundo de ella viéndola a los ojos.

-no te acuerdas con quien hablas Ino? No tengo sentimientos…puedo hacer promesas que no me importan…..-el chico callo por unos minutos.-eso no sonó muy bien o si?

-no…-dijo Ino riendo a carcajadas.-por eso te amo….-dijo la chica besándolo con mas pasión.

Ambos se conectaron en ese beso, perdiéndose en su mundo, perdiendo el control. Sai la tomo por la cintura tumbándola hacia atrás mientras la besaba. Sabia que quizás no podrían estar juntos por siempre, no sabia que lo esperaba en el futuro, tenia que vivir en el presente sin importarle que pudiera suceder. Ino por su parte también pensaba lo mismo, pero por razones diferentes. Aunque la amenaza de aquella chica no la hubiera asustado lo suficiente, no podía tener con certeza de que nada fuera a pasar, ya que Sai seria la victima, no ella. Sintió las manos del chico acariciarla como nunca nadie lo había echo, no quería que aquel momento se detuviera, quería estar hay, con el, por siempre, sin importarle el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni nadie mas. Sintió la piel del chico contra la de ella podía sentir como su corazón latía incontrolablemente, hasta que entro en razón, y callo en la realidad, "protección…"pensó la chica recordando a Tenten.

-Sai…espera….-dijo la chica deteniéndolo rápidamente.-no…..no quiero…..

-no quieres?...-dijo el chico deteniéndose.-perdón…..aun no soy bueno en eso de los sentimientos de los demás….

-no…no me refiero a que no quiero….es que….no sin…protección…..-dijo la chica riendo.-no quiero terminar como….Tenten….digo no es por nada…pero no creo que este lista para un bebe….

-oh…..eso…..ya….entiendo….si….claro…..lo siento….es que soy nuevo en…

-si eres nuevo en esto de relaciones, novias…y todo eso….ya lo se…-dijo la chica besándolo.-tranquilo…..quizás a la próxima….-pensó la chica mientras intentaba pararse.

-eso no significa que no podamos besarnos…-dijo el chico tumbándola hacia la cama otra vez.

-Sai!...-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-solo digo…..-dijo el chico besándola nuevamente.

….….…..

La noche había llegado a Konoha, las estrellas escasas brillaban como podían, sintió como daba mente daba vueltas, abrió los ojos, incapaz de dormir, podía oír en su mente las palabras del rubio "Pain…..es…..Pain…..el de Orlando…..no puede ser…."pensó la chica sin creerlo aun. Tomo el celular sin poder esperarse, escribió rápidamente sin poder contenerse. Espero por varios minutos sin obtener respuestas "son las 12 Hinata….que esperas…."pensó la chica sobresaltándose al escuchar el celular. "hola Hinata…..que pasa?.-Pain" oh me contesto, la chica se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a su balcón, cerro tras ella para que nadie pudiera escucharla y luego marco el teléfono del chico, espero a que contestara. Pain por su parte sorprendido y nervioso al ver la llamada de la chica corrió a una esquina de su cuarto y contesto.

-Hinata? Hola…que…que pasa?-pregunto el chico nervioso-Naruto te dejo?-pregunto el chico con un poco de esperanza.

-oh…no….-contesto la chica confundida.-es acerca de algo mas….es importante…..podemos encontrarnos?

-si por supuesto…que tal mañana?-pregunto el chico.

-no…es que….pues…no creo que pueda esperar mas tiempo…es importante…..-dijo la chica nerviosamente.

-oh…..pues…si quieres voy para allá….vivo cerca de tu casa….no me va a pasar nada si voy no?-dijo el chico un tanto asustado.

-no te preocupes…te esperare afuera en el jardín…-dijo Hinata sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad, "que diría Naruto…"pensó la chica.

Sabia que ambos habían acorado hablar juntos mañana con el, "pero…no creo que el escuche a Pain…..solo lo acusara…."pensó la chica, "pero…que dices Hinata? Dios...Naruto es tu novio….deberías confiar en el…y no pensar en el Pain….."se dijo la chica mentalmente, cuando intento decirle a Pain que lo olvidara ya era demasiado tarde, ya que el chico ya había colgado, "oh….bueno…"pensó mientras se colocaba otra ropa mas presentable. Salió silenciosamente por la casa vacía y al llegar a la puerta de la entrada se encontró con el guardia que cuidaba la gran mansión, el señor la vio fijamente luego suspiro.

-Naruto no?-dijo sonriéndole.

-ah….si….claro….-dijo la chica sin querer entrar en detalles.

Siguió por los amplios jardines hacia la entrada y espero. La noche era fría, y penetraba en la piel de la chica, "debería de decirle que lo olvide…."pensó la chica con arrepentimiento, "esto no esta bien…."pensó justo cuando vio al chico enfrente de ella, casi causándole un paro cardiaco. Le sonrió y luego le abrió la puerta. La chica le indico que la siguiera, y ambos caminaron en silencio. Podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, y la culpabilidad aun presente.

-Hinata…-dijo el chico deteniéndola por fin, la chica se volteo lentamente, estaba temblando, lo vio a los ojos y pudo por fin recordar parte de lo que había sucedido en Orlando y como un reflejo aparto la mano del chico rápidamente dando un paso hacia atrás.-que pasa Hinata?-pregunto el chico colocando sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, para evitar tocarla otra vez.

-Pain…..es que….creo que….como te explico….-dijo la chica mas para ella que para el.-en vacaciones…..todo mi salón y los demás grupos recién graduados nos fuimos de viaje a New York…..y pues….-Hinata callo por unos minutos sin saber muy bien como continuar.

-aja…..-dijo el chico un tanto desesperado.

-durante ese viaje fuimos a Orlando…y pues….uno de nuestro grupo…Sasuke Uchiha…entro en conflicto con un chico que al parecer tenia….muchos contactos por allá….y pues….entre mucha confusión…pues digamos que yo termine siendo…..eh…..pues…..secuestrada por uno de ellos….

-como? Secuestrada? No…..no comprendo el punto…..-dijo el chico confundido.

-pues…..uno de los chicos que me secuestro…..se llamaba Suigetsu y uno de sus secuaces…..uno de los que trabajaba con el…-la chica paro para ver la expresión del chico, claramente confundido sin comprender, "algo no esta bien…..no puede ser el mismo…"pensó la chica.-uno de los nombres de uno de ellos era…..Pain….-dijo la chica viendo como Pain abría los ojos ampliamente.

…

La chica caminaba por las vacías calles de Konoha, las estrellas, la luna y los faros iluminaban el lugar, noto algunas parejas que paseaban por el lugar, sintió una punzada en su corazón, "Sasuke…."pensó la chica añorando los abrazos, los besos, los comentarios sarcásticos. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, no quería llegar a su casa, se le hacia deprimente y siempre tenia el mismo sueño del chico, causando que la chica se despertara llorando, "no quiero…."pensó casi llorando. Sin ver por donde iba choco contra alguien que aparentemente estaba tan perdido como ella. Perdiendo el equilibrio por el choque callo hacia atrás llevándose a la persona con la que había chocado con ella. "ouch…"pensó adolorida viendo al rostro de la persona con la que había chocado, apartándose su bufanda. No esperaba encontrarse con aquel rostro a esas altas horas de la noche y menos en un lugar tan desolado como aquel, "Kakashi…"pensó un tanto sonrojada al sentir el cuerpo de su profesor sobre ella, "Sakura!"pensó mentalmente sonrojándose, "INNER: Bueno pero que esperas!"pensó su otra voz. El profesor vio a su alumna fijamente, "Pero que hace por estos lugares?" pensó cayendo en cuenta que aun seguía sobre ella.

-lo siento Sakura….-dijo disculpándose mientras se ponía de pie.-ven te ayudo…-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-no se preocupe…..yo también iba sin ver profesor…-dijo la chica tomando la mano de Kakashi.

-no me llames profesor Sakura…ya no te doy clases…..llámame Kakashi….-dijo con un tanto de añoranza.-aunque tengo que admitir que me agrada que aun me llames asi…

-pues…siempre te veré como mi profesor…..Kakashi….-dijo la chica sonrojándose.-Que hace por estos lugares a estas horas?

-yo debería de hacer esa pregunta Sakurita….a estas horas es peligroso para una chica andar sola…no deberías de caminar a estas horas…..-dijo con preocupación.-tienes problemas para dormir o algo así?

-pues….ya sabe…-dijo la chica sintiendo como las lagrimas querían salir.-Sasuke….

-oh….ya….-dijo comprendiendo.

-y no solo el…..también lo de mis padres….supongo que oyó no?...eso también me quita el sueño…-dijo un tanto depresiva.-y cual es su problema prof….Kakashi?

-pues…..-dijo indicándole que lo siguiera hacia una banca cercana a ellos, se sentaron y luego se tomo su tiempo para hablar.-problemas…

-vamos…..tiene que desahogarse….siempre eh notado que su sonrisa es…algo falsa…como Sai…..eh incluso un tanto triste…-dijo la chica observando al profesor.

-si? Pues eres la única persona, aparte de Itachi, que lo nota….-dijo el profesor.-digamos que un viejo amigo regreso…después de mucho tiempo de haberse escapado con…..mi nov….mi amiga…pues….regreso hace unos pocos días…solo…claro que no ha saludarme a mi…

-oh…..-dijo la chica dudando que aquella chica fuera realmente su amiga.-y a que vino entonces si no era a verlo?

-pues vino a ver a un familiar….a Itachi…..-dijo captando la sorpresa de la chica.-si pues…digamos que es algo así como….primo lejano….. y vino a saludarlo….

-y su "amiga"?-pregunto la chica haciendo comillas cuando dijo la palabra.

-pues….-dijo Kakashi sonriendo.-no lo se….no vino con el…..-dijo sin muchos ánimos.-así que…..que planeabas hacer?

-pues…no lo se…no quería llegar a la casa aun….-dijo la peli rosa.

-pues….que tal si te invito a cenar? Se que es raro ya que fui tu profesor….pero…yo tampoco quiero llegar a mi casa….- dijo mirando al suelo.

-no será….extraño?

-no….no vamos ha hacer nada mas que comer así que no te preocupes…..-dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

-oh….bueno…..ok…-dijo la chica siguiendo al profesor.

…

-Gaara?...-pregunto la chica sintiendo la mano del chico aferrarse fuertemente a su mano. –qui….quien es ella?-pregunto la chica con apenas un hilo de voz, acordándose de la bella chica que había visto en la entrada de la casa del pelirojo.

-dame un segundo si?...-dijo el chico aun en estado de shock.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto del pelirojo y aun seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica fuertemente, casi temblando. Habían estado hay por varios minutos después de lo sucedido, y Gaara aun no había podido decir nada, seguía sentando en la cama, al lado de Matsuri, viendo hacia el suelo, y respirando con dificultad. La chica poso su mano en la mejilla del chico, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, el la miro fijamente, los ojos de la chica claramente preocupada lo miraban a el.

-Matsuri…no creo que quieras saber…..-dijo el chico inseguro.

-claro que si…necesito saberlo…..-dijo la chica decidida.-nunca te había visto así…..

-pues…-el chico suspiro soltando la mano de la chica la miro fijamente.- Matsuri…esa chica era Alice….ella fue….como lo pongo…..ella fue mi primera novia….

-oh….tu…..primera novia…..-dijo la chica respirando con dificultad.

-veras…..desde ya hace tiempo…me conoces…había salido con muchas pero a ninguna la consideraba mi novia….y luego la conocí a ella…al principio la trataba igual a todas pero….después...algo cambio…..pero….-el chico callo, podía notarse el dolor en su mirada.-ella…..

-ella que?-dijo la chica inmersa en la historia.

-pues…..me engaño…-dijo viéndola fijamente.-preguntaste si aquella canción significaba algo o si era para alguien en especifico….pues….Kankoru a hiso por ella…..

-KA….Kankoru…oh….OH….no….no puede ser…el? Ella te engaño con tu hermano?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-si…nos engaño a los dos…..

_Flashback._

_El apartamento estaba demasiado desolado, y frio, "extraño…"pensó el pelirojo sin darle mucha importancia. Pudo notar que algo andaba mal pero trato de ignorarlo, "tengo que estar listo…pronto tendré que ir a la practica…"pensó sabiendo que iba tarde. Vio la luz prendida del cuarto de Kankoru, "dios seguramente se quedo dormido…"pensó con satisfacción "siempre anda diciéndome que no llegue tarde…..JA…"dijo riendo. Se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta. Pensó que se encontraría con muchas cosas excepto con lo que vio aquella tarde, todo su mundo cambio por completo después de aquel suceso. La chica que consideraba novia, la única que lo había comprendido por completo, se encontraba con la persona que mas admiraba en su mundo…Su hermano mayor. _

_-Ga…Gaara….-dijo la chica con su vos, en cualquier otra situación le abría gustado oír su nombre en aquella vos, pero en ese momento era diferente.-Gaara…..pue….puedo explicarlo….._

_-no…no digas mi nombre….no mereces…..no….-el chico callo sin poder decir nada, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, sintió como las lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero su furia era mucho mas fuerte que su tristeza. Sin poder dirigirse a su hermano quien estaba en Shock se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida._

_-espera….-dijo la vos de la chica detrás de el tomándolo por el brazo. El chico volteo con sus ojos llenos de furia fijos en los de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, cubierto solo por su ropa intima. _

_-no…..no quiero escuchar….-dijo volteando._

_-lo siento….yo…..lo siento….-dijo la chica tratando de abrazarlo, pero fue impedida por Kankoru quien la tomo de los hombros. _

_-creo que aquella escena quedo muy clara Alice….-dijo con su vos seria.-no hay mas que explicar._

_-pero…..-dijo la chica luchando contra las manos del chico._

_-no….-dijo Gaara tomando la mandíbula de la chica con una de sus manos, la miro fijamente a los ojos. –Largo…..-dijo el chico soltándola, tomo su chaqueta y luego sin decir mas salió del apartamento. _

_Fin del Flashback._

-ya veo por que la trataste así…-dijo la chica comprendiendo la escena de hace rato.-dios…..y….como pudiste perdonar a Kankoru…..

-es mi hermano….y por mas furioso que estuve con el….el también sufrió…fue ella la que nos engatuso…..-dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

-yo…jamás…podría hacerte eso Gaara….-dijo la chica tomando el rostro de su novio con ambas manos.-Jamás…..-dijo besándolo.

-eso espero…-dijo el chico tumbándola hacia atrás.-pero no creo que esto sea buena idea…si no quieres…si no estas preparada….no hagas lo que acabas de hacer…..-dijo el chico separando sus labios de ella con dificultad.

-pues….lo se…..lo siento….

-no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad….-dijo el chico besándola, pudo sentir como perdía el control, sintió como Matsuri trataba de seguirlo aunque temblaba incontrolablemente, la vio a los ojos separándose de ella.-duerme…podemos descansar mientras tanto….no tengo nada que hacer…..y tu?

-nada…-dijo con dificultad.-que tal si me cantas una canción….-dijo la chica sonriendo.-amo oírte cantar…..

-oh….pues…..ok…canta conmigo…

-ah?

-canta conmigo….-dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-yo…pero…no canto muy bien…-dijo sonrojada.

-no importa solo yo te escuchare…..tranquila no le diré a nadie lo mal que cantas…..-dijo tomando su guitarra.

-eres un…oh….esta bien….-dijo la chica dolida. –pero no se me ninguna de tus canciones al pie de la letra….-dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-eso es un insulto!...pero mejor cantemos Jar of Heart deChristina perri….solo sígueme….

_Gaara empezó con su guitarra y luego canto…_

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Matsuri vio fijamente a Gaara, noto como le daba la iniciativa para que cantara…se armo de valor y canto…

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Ambos cantaron el coro juntos, en increíble armonía, Gaara viendo a Matsuri sorprendido de cómo la chica cantaba.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Matsuri con mucha mas confianza y siguiendo el ritmo de Gaara siguió cantando perdiendo la pena que había tenido minutos atrás.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri (Boyce Avenue feat. Tiffany Alvord acoustic cover).(les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras lo leen….esta en youtube). _

Gaara coloco a guitarra en su cama, viendo fijamente a la chica quien esperaba la risa del chico, esperando a que se burlara, esperaba todo menos los labios del chico en los de ella, el chico se separo sonrió y sin poder decir nada solo la volvió a besar, no era la mejor cantante eso estaba claro, pero su voz de seguro era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Gaara…-dijo la chica confundida.-puedes burlarte si quieres.

-burlarme? Yo? De que? Cantas…bien…..-dijo el chico aun sin creerlo.

-en serio?...-pregunto la chica totalmente confundida.-no me mientas…..

-es enserio….no podría mentirte acerca de eso….-dijo el chico sonriéndole .

…

Bien! Listo y terminado! Gracias por aquellos que me siguen! Muchas gracias! La canción que cantan Gaara y Matsuri la cantan: Boyce Avenue feat. Tiffany Alvord acoustic cove de Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts. Disculpen la tardanza…..es navidad y es mi único mes libre prácticamente….pero ya casi termino el siguiente…sean pacientes :D

Next chapter:

Que dirá Pain a Hinata?

Naruto Molesto?

Naomi se sobrepasa?

Una pareja al borde del rompimiento?

Esto y mas….


End file.
